Stone Cold
by skullcandyklive
Summary: after the great freeze, elsa begins to start her life anew, but when a mysterious stranger suddenly comes tumbling into her life she finds her elf captivated by him. she'll soon find out that there's more to him than his easy smiles and friendly comments. (take note that the prologue is a scene that happened at a different timeline in the story)
1. prologue

To be honest, this is my first fanfic to ever write. So don't expect anything that is very good and please be nice. Anyways, I watched Frozen a few months ago and I was really captivated by the characters, especially Elsa. So I started searching for fanfics about frozen and occasionally reviewing some. Eventually, someone told me that I was an anomaly because I leave very insightful reviews without writing any stories (I'm definitely talking to you concolor44). so, this story is born and I hope you guys enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen or any of its characters, it belongs to Disney. I am, by no means, making any money out of this story. I am not part of the team that created the original Disney movie; frozen.

Since that's out of the way, enjoy the show.

Prologue

How this ball took a turn for the worse, Elsa will never know. One minute she was standing by the throne in the ballroom and the next minute the duke of Weaseltown suddenly appeared. she would've frozen him in a block of ice and tossed him in the fjord, but she suddenly saw three men trailing behind the duke two of them were holding daggers up her sister's and Kristoff's neck. The whole ballroom was in complete chaos, but Elsa didn't seem to notice she was struggling to hold back her tears as she saw the dagger that was perched on her sister's neck. The duke smirked at her.

"What do you want?" Elsa said while looking to the ground trying to hide her tears.

"what I want?" the duke asked in a playful tone "simple I want you to resume trade with my country."

Elsa knew that's not the only thing he wanted otherwise, he wouldn't go through the trouble of kidnapping her sister.

"what do you want?" she asked again more insisting and still looking at the ground.

The duke chuckled, started pacing the room and said "you are a smart queen you are. if you want to know what I want, then Allow me to tell you a story, When I first came here I only wanted one thing; To know why my country's most valuable trade partner was so mysterious. I found out the answer not more than 1 month ago. After you severed your ties from my country, our economy fell."

"that was your own fault" Elsa screeched, angry tears falling down her face

Her sister suddenly whimpered and Elsa whipped her head to the direction of the sound and she could see that dagger had scraped the skin on Anna's neck and the blood was gently seeping out.

"ANNNNNAAAAAA" Elsa screamed falling to her knees hot tears falling on her face and a heavy dusting frost started to appear.

The duke clicked his tongue in disapproval "I would hold your tongue if I were you or your sister might not survive the night"

Elsa quieted the frost was slowly dispersing.

"now where was I" the duke continued in a confident tone "ah yes, my country's economy fell and I can only thank you for that"

Elsa bit her tongue as hard as she could. She knew that if she lost her temper again her sister might… Elsa shook the thought away not wanting to imagine what would happen if she lost her temper.

"my people started to rebel against me and they thought that I was a terrible leader" the duke said with a scoff.

_That's because you are!_ Elsa screeched in her head.

"they said I was a fool for messing with Arendelle's beloved queen and that I should apologize" He said in a sarcastic tone. "well I did just that ,but apparently the queen isn't so forgiving" he continued in a sour tone.

Elsa felt two shackles were put around her hands she grunted because the shackles were red hot so her powers would only turn to steam.

_He has thought of everything_ Elsa thought hopelessly.

"I spent all those days planning my revenge against the famous sisters of Arendelle and all of my planning puts us in the current situation we are in now" the duke spread out his arms for emphasis. "as you can see I have thought of everything"

"That still doesn't answer my question" Elsa said in a quiet voice.

"Ah, yes" the duke nodded in agreement "as for what I what I want" he said in nonchalant tone

"I want you to suffer" the duke said in a dangerous tone.

Elsa looked up seeing that he was now directly in front of…

_Anna _Elsa thought in fear.

The duke turned to her and said "I want you to experience every ounce of pain that I have experienced" the duke turned his attention to the princess in front of her "and this is my method"

The duke raised his sword high. And the henchman exposed the girl's neck.

Elsa and Kristoff screamed helplessly as they struggled with their restraints.

Elsa tried to make ice or anything that she could use to defend Anna to no avail.

Kristoff on the other hand was struggling violently despite the fact that the dagger was scraping the skin of his neck.

They watched as the blade started to come down.

Then a deafening crash suddenly filled the room and sounded like it came from outside.

What did you think everyone? Please let me know what you think in the review section. There's more to come so I hope you stick around for the rest of the story.

Skullcandyklive – until next time.


	2. Chapter 1

Some of you might have been a little upset with the cliff hanger that I left last chapter, but that was to make sure that you'll really stick around for the rest of the story. Don't worry cliff hangers aren't about to become a regular thing.

So, on with the story

Elsa simply couldn't imagine the scene before her now. Not more than two days ago her people thought she was an ice witch and a sorceress that only brought about terror and now all of her people are in the (now frozen) courtyard ice skating and mingling with each other absolutely ecstatic about their queen's unique ability, but that wasn't the thing Elsa couldn't believe the most.

It was the fact that after thirteen years of isolation and separation her relationship with her sister was as close as when they were kids. It was as if they were never separated at all. She watched as Anna made an attempt (a failing attempt) to skate. She would occasionally fall, which would worry her a little bit, but that worry would simply disperse quickly.

After Anna fell for the 29th time (by Elsa's count) Elsa finally decided to help her sister. She skated gracefully towards her; her fluid strides were very precise and effortless. When she got to her sister she started circling backwards around her.

"You need help" Elsa said, while smirking

Anna didn't miss the slightly amused tone in her voice.

"I'm fine" Anna said while trying to get up from the ground.

Elsa watched as her sister managed to get up and not more than 1 minute later she fell again.

Elsa smirked and said "that makes 30"

"what?" Anna was bemused by what her sister said.

"that's the 30th time today" Elsa grinned at her sister.

Anna blushed "no it's not"

Elsa just raised an eyebrow playfully "oh? Then is it already the 40th I lost count after 20"

Anna huffed and crossed her arms

Elsa just smiled at her sister's childishness.

"come on I'll show you how to do it" Elsa offered a hand to pull her up.

Anna hesitated at first, but since she didn't want to make a fool out of herself anymore she took her sister's hand.

"okay" Anna said she continued in a playful tone "how does one ice skate your snowiness" Anna even through in an exaggerated bow

Elsa rolled her eyes, but had a good natured smile plastered on her face.

_At least I know one thing hasn't changed in 13 years _Elsa thought happily.

Kristoff watched intently as Anna was trying to ice skate with the help of her sister; Elsa. He couldn't believe that not more than 2 days ago Elsa had accidentally froze Anna's heart and that not more than 2 hours ago Anna had turned into an ice statue, but here they were bonding together as if everything that happened was just a bad dream.

He and Sven are actually in the courtyard as well just standing by the fountain. Kristoff' mind began to wander to what happened earlier that day. Anna had surprised Kristoff with a brand new sled and announced that he was the official ice master and deliverer. He still wasn't sure if that was a real thing. After that he carried Anna and swung her around and then suddenly they were kissing on the fjord.

Kristoff shook his head violently trying to shake away the thought that he and Anna kissed full on the lips.

_it was just a thank you kiss why are you making such a big fuss about it_ Kristoff thought to himself

"because you have a crush on her" Kristoff said as Sven

"No I don't" Kristoff retorted slightly blushing.

"then why are you blushing so much" Kristoff asked Sven

"because….." Kristoff began to say, but he quickly realized that he didn't have an answer for him.

He just blushed even more until he finally said "that's because I just remembered our visit with the trolls"

Kristoff's mind wandered back to the memory of their visit to the trolls. They were convinced (a very inaccurate word) that he and Anna were in love with each other. They almost got married during the visit. Though he had to admit that the idea excited him a little

_Wait what?_ He thought disbelievingly.

He shook his head again trying to shake away the thought that he and Anna almost got married.

It didn't occur to him until just now that he was actually blushing the whole time he was thinking.

"why are you blushing so much" he said in Sven's voice.

"because I was thinking about how embarrassed he was during the visit" Kristoff said.

Sven just raised an eyebrow at him.

Kristoff blushed even more knowing that what he said wasn't true. He knew that he had a crush on Anna, but he knew that his feelings were in vain. Anna would likely marry a young prince from an allied country or something.

His mind suddenly darted to when Hans showed his true colors. Hans had left Anna to die in the room where they were supposed to kiss and defrost Anna's heart. He was a little relieved by the fact that Anna hadn't really shared a kiss with the jackal, but he was mostly focused on the fact that Hans had tried to kill both Elsa and Anna.

He didn't notice that he was actually gritting his teeth and that his hands were now formed into tight fists and he began trembling with anger.

He tried his very best to calm down because no good would come from getting angry at Hans now.

He had to admit to himself that the guy who would be Anna's groom would be the luckiest man in the world.

"I'm just going to have to accept the fact that I'm not going to be that guy" he murmured in a tone that sounded like all of the life was drained out of him.

Sven nudged him gently and Kristoff just patted his head.

Then the Idea suddenly hit him on the back of his head like block of ice; Anna had kept her part of the bargain and they were even now so there wasn't any reason left for him to be here in the castle thinking about Anna.

His mood, as well as all of his enthusiasm, suddenly came crashing down like an avalanche.

"Come on buddy" Kristoff said as he began to trot Sven toward the gates.

Of course he could come back here anytime he wanted because the gates would always be opened now, but why would he.

Before he could get to the gates a sharp little finger poked his shoulder. "where do you think you're going?" a voice said.

He turned to see that Elsa was behind him. She had a smile on her face that looked like she was laughing at a joke that only she knew.

"I-I was just heading home" Kristoff said

"You are home" Elsa said with a smile.

Kristoff was bemused at the statement. _what did she meant by that _Kristoff thought.

"You saved my sister's life, you didn't think I was going to let that pass right?" Elsa said with one eyebrow raised.

Kristoff just raised both his hands "it's ok your majesty An- er the princess had actually repaid her debt" he gave a nervous laugh.

"true" nodded in agreement "but that doesn't mean that my debt is repaid" Elsa said with the same smile.

"Your Debt?" Kristoff asked truly bemused.

Elsa nodded "yes my debt. I haven't fully thanked you enough for what you did for my sister during the great freeze."

Kristoff vigorously waved his hands back and forth "it's okay your majesty you don't owe me anything"

Kristoff was actually sweating now, despite the fact that it was the courtyard was slightly cooler than usual.

"I insist that you stay with us" Elsa said.

Kristoff's heart skipped a beat at that statement.

_Me and Anna in the same castle together_ Kristoff thought dumbly.

Kristoff started to stutter After that statement "I-I-I-I –no –i-i-it's o-o-o-okay"

Elsa's smile grew even wider and said "I insist Anna would kill me if I didn't convince you stay in the castle"

Kristoff's heart skipped a beat yet again.

"Anna wants me to….." the rest of Kristoff's sentence trailed off.

Elsa nodded in agreement "this was her idea actually"

Just then a set of cute strawberry blonde pigtails clumsily skated between them.

"hi Kristoff" Anna said cheerfully.

Kristoff just waved his hand still caught off guard by what he heard before.

"So did you convince him yet" Anna said, while she was smiling.

"he seems to be a little star struck at the moment" Elsa said nodding to kristoff's direction.

"well Kristoff" Anna began "do you want to live with me in the castle tonight?

Kristoff didn't miss the fact that she only indicated herself. He willed himself to nod at what she said.

Anna squealed and hugged Kristoff tightly until Elsa cleared her throat

Anna pulled away still blushing.

"in that case he can stay for as long as he wants" Elsa said.

Unfortunately, as long as he wants was forever.

What do you think guys please let me know in the reviews section and there will be more to come so I hope you stick around for the rest of the story.

Skullcandyklive – until next time.


	3. Chapter 2

**Sorry for this late update my family and I are still recovering from the typhoon and electricity was really hard to come by, but I'm here now.**

**Also, college has been busier than usual and as much as I want to sit down and write I can't do that.**

**So let's get on with the story.**

How Kristoff agreed to sleep in the castle with Anna he'll never know.

Right now he was sitting in a chair in one of the guest rooms in the castle. The room itself was really big (at least bigger than any he's ever slept in) and it was ( to Elsa's utmost dislike) near Anna's room.

_Of course I would never do anything to Anna _Kristoff thought.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door followed by a giggle. He didn't really have to guess who it was.

_Anna _he thought with a smile on his face

A sweet and giggly voice sounded from behind the door

"Kristoff" he heard.

The way she said it was more sang than said.

"Yes" he said a hint of a smile in his voice.

"may I come in" Anna said feeling butterflies in her stomach.

"sure" he said

Anna came in and Kristoff saw the beautiful strawberry blonde-haired girl. As usual, her hair was in pigtails. She was wearing a yellow dress with a cream bodice and she was carrying a tray that looked like it carried food. She walked towards him with the tray in hand and a smile gracing her lips.

"dinner time" she said lifting up the tray higher.

Kristoff glanced at the clock and back at Anna and said "don't you think it's a little too early for dinner"

"no, it can never be too early for dinner" she said smugly. With a pout on her face she added "why, don't you want to eat with me?" she said in mock sadness

Obviously she meant it as a joke, but Kristoff didn't get the meaning of the statement so he immediately stood up and started stuttering.

"n-n-no o-of co-co-course I do. Wha-what I me-me-mean is that Y-y-yes I'd love to eat with you why would I not want to eat with you r-r-right" Kristoff stuttered.

The things he said didn't really make much sense at all and Anna couldn't even separate one word from the other.

she just shrugged off the flurry of words.

_He's probably not used to sleeping inside. _Anna thought.

She smiled and sat at the chair on the other side of the table. So, she was sitting directly in front of Kristoff.

She handed a plate to Kristoff and he just took a bite out of the food in it without looking. He simply didn't want to take his eye off of Anna.

After ten seconds, Kristoff got full on taste of what he just put in his mouth. The taste was really peculiar (for him at least). It tasted like milk and cheese but it had a texture that was soft and doughy. His eye went from dreamy to confused and disgusted in that moment.

_What in the world did I just eat? _Kristoff thought.

For the first time he looked down on his plate and spotted a very overly drizzled pastry that looked very innocent and appetizing, but to him it was a little too much. The pastry was round and it was white, which was probably due to the milk and it had lines of yellow and white drizzling the top.

He suddenly got the feeling that he wanted to throw up because all the flavors were overwhelming his sense of taste and he simply couldn't will himself to swallow.

For the first time Anna saw the look on kristoff's face.

"Are you okay?" she asked concern evident in her voice "I could ask the cooks to make something else if you don't like it" she continued in a very sad tone.

Anna looks down to hide her expression from Kristoff.

Kristoff panicked he didn't want to impose or cause a bother for the cooks to make a new dinner for him. He especially didn't want Anna to feel this way.

With an internal sigh, He swallowed the food in his mouth. He shivered slightly, but he managed to smile at Anna and said

"of course I'm okay and I really do like it" he said that with a tone that sounded moderately forced.

Anna looked up a slightly hopeful expression gracing her features. "really?"

Kristoff just nodded and Anna squealed with delight.

He smiled at that knowing that he made Anna happy, but that smile soon turned to a forced smile when Anna broke off a piece of Kristoff's pastry and held it up for him. Any other time this would have made Kristoff's face turn cherry red, but now it just made him sigh internally.

_Odin help me_. Kristoff thought as he took the pastry from Anna's hands with his mouth. 

Elsa was in her study room thinking about what the councilmen told her earlier. They had told her of all the responsibilities that the queen had to take care of. In all honesty, she thought it was going to be a piece of cake, but she soon found out that being the queen wasn't going to be so easy.

She looked at the piece of paper that the councilmen gave her. It was actually a list of all her responsibilities as the new queen of Arendelle.

She didn't bother to read it because the councilmen had already explained to her all of her responsibilities.

One of those responsibilities that she really disliked was the fact that she had to do dozens if not hundreds of reports on a daily basis.

From her chair she could still see the mountain of paperwork waiting for her.

She sighed.

"I should have stayed in my ice castle" elsa said with a very exasperated tone.

She didn't really mean it because if she did stay in her ice castle. The eternal winter would have still been going on and her sister might still be a frozen statue.

She shook the thought away not willing to imagine her sister as a frozen statue.

She just sighed and started to tackle the mountain of paperwork.

"this is going to be a long night" she said hopelessly. 

Meanwhile, in the kingdom of Corona a young man that looked like he was in his twenties had just emerged from the streets.

He looked up at the sky and said "how I wish I could see the rest of the world"

He started pacing forward in the streets not sure, where he wanted to go. All he wanted was to escape his kingdom. He loved the kingdom of corona with all his heart, but he just wants to see the rest of the world, he just wants to see the other kingdoms, but unfortunately his status prevents him from doing that.

He was at the harbor now and he saw all of the ships that were leaving every day to kingdoms he has never seen before. He looked at his hands and a small fierce voice suddenly sounded in his head.

_Just hi-jack one of those ships and you can sail freely to your heart's desire. _The voice said.

He shook his head violently and started to grunt defiantly

"no I won't do it" he growled angrily.

_Come on you know you want to. _The voice said

"I won't claim hundreds of innocent lives, just so I can sail to other kingdoms" he said in a finalizing tone.

The voice quieted down and he sighed

Despite all he said, he really did want to at least go on board one of those ships so that he can sail to a faraway kingdom.

"I won't let you have your way again" he whispered in a determined tone.

He sprinted far away from those ships not willing to let temptation get the best of him.

When he finally ran out of breath he was far away from the harbor he didn't even know where he was until he overheard someone talking and it sounded like the princess and her husband.

He came closer and closer until he could barely make out what they were saying.

"can you believe it? They're actually coming here." He heard the princess squeal with delight.

"I know how excited you are honey, but don't you think you're being a little over-excited" he heard her husband say resoundingly.

He heard the princess huff and continued in a really annoyed tone "am not, besides I haven't seen her in ages it felt like years since the last time I saw them."

"well I wouldn't know any of that because you never let me meet them in person" he heard her husband say.

_Who's coming here?_ He thought.

"that's because I'm afraid that you'll freak out and scream like a little girl" she said smugly.

"Sweetie, come on I didn't scream when I found out that you had magical hair" he said in defense.

The princess just made a sound of mock agreement.

Her husband gave an exasperated huff that was soon followed by the princess's giggle.

That left him in thought and he just began to wander the streets again.

That conversation strung a million questions together in his mind, but one question still stands out from the rest of the string.

"who's coming here?" he said in merely a whisper.

**So, what did you guys think? I felt the need to elaborate more on what happened after Kristoff got to stay in the castle and about how elsa's new life was like, but feel free to tell me what you think in a review.**

**Also, I thought it was about time that I gave you a glance at my OC. Next chapter I'll elaborate more on his character so stick around for the rest of the story guys**

**Skullcandyklive – until next time.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Okay guys this is the extra chapter that I said I would upload directly after I post the second chapter, but apparently (to no one's surprise) something came up**

**I felt the need to elaborate more on my OC's character so this chapter may be centered at him. We may also get a little first encounter with Arendelle's royal family and Corona's royal family.**

**Okay I've talked enough let's get on with the story.**

Elsa was tired to say the least; she has been working almost all night just to finish the mountain of paperwork that was lying on top of her desk. Now because of that same mountain of paperwork she only got 4 hours of sleep.

"Elsa?" she heard Anna say.

Elsa looked up abruptly trying her best to hide her exhaustion from Anna. She smiled a very small smile at her sister.

"I'm fine Anna just a little tired" she said and looked at Anna with her tired eyes.

Anna could see right through her sister's brave face. She knew something was wrong, despite the fact that they have been separated for nearly 13 years.

Anna shivered at the thought of her isolation from her sister.

"a LITTLE tired?" Anna said with a very skeptical tone and a raised eyebrow.

Anna got up abruptly and walked to her sister. The way she did it you'd think she was the big sister and not elsa.

She scanned her intently not willing to leave out any detail. Elsa was growing more and more awkward with her sister's constant glances.

"Yes, Anna?" Elsa asked from her awkward point of view.

She simply continued to gaze at her as if she had heard nothing at all.

"nothing." She said with the same skeptical tone.

After she finished scanning her sister she simply stood up straight and gave a worried smile that would have melted anybody's heart.

"just don't shut me out again okay?" she said in a very playful tone.

Elsa simply gave a small smile and said in a very sincere tone "of course, I won't. Never again."

She hugged her sister tightly and they stayed like that for 5 seconds until Kai came in with a handful of envelopes.

"your majesties" he raised the stack of envelopes and Elsa didn't need to guess what they were.

She was about to pull away from her hug, but before she could react, Anna had already walked to Kai and took the letters from him flipping one letter at a time quickly scanning who they were from and what they were about.

In retrospect, she was sorting out the letters into two piles; letters that made no sense and letters that would only make Elsa work harder.

That was what Anna was doing, but when her eyes got to one particular letter, she smiled from ear to ear and quickly squealed and started to jump up and down.

Before Elsa could question her sister she had already sprinted in front of her and handed her the letter. She was still wearing the same ear to ear grin.

"it's a letter from Rapunzel" she said in a sing-song way.

Elsa simply chuckled at the mention of their friend from Corona. She hasn't seen Rapunzel in ages and she couldn't help, but chuckle at the mention of her.

Come to think of it, she hadn't received a letter from her ever since the accident with Anna.

Her excitement suddenly turned into fear; fear of what Rapunzel was going to say in the letter, surely she has heard of what happened, surely her parents had informed Rapunzel of what happened to Anna, and surely Rapunzel would've found out about the eternal winter that she caused.

Panic surged through her. She didn't want to open the letter, the criticism of other neighboring kingdoms she could take, but the criticism of what she treated like her second sister… was something that could reduce her to tears.

"well…." Anna said, her excitement slowly being doused, "aren't you going to read it?" Anna asked confused at her sister's shocked expression.

Elsa was brought back from her thoughts and she shook her head softly. "I don't think I want to" she said sheepishly.

Anna was more confused than ever "why not?"

Elsa was hesitant at first not knowing what her sister would think if she told her the reason why she didn't want to read Rapunzel's letter.

"No reason." She said putting on a fake smile, but Anna could see right through it.

"Elsa" Anna began with a very serious tone, which was oddly out of character. "you promised that you weren't going to shut me out again."

Elsa understood her meaning. She was hiding something from Anna and that meant shutting her out again.

_No, not again_. Elsa thought in determined tone.

Elsa gave a long sigh before she spoke.

"I'm afraid that she already found out about the…. Incident" she said sheepishly, Bringing her gaze to her feet.

"so?" Anna got even more bemused.

Elsa gulped and said in a very depressed tone "I'm afraid of what she'll think of me after she finds out about the things that I did, not only to the kingdom, but to you. I'm afraid that she'll think I'm a monster or a witch or…"

Elsa trailed off when Anna placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Elsa" Anna said in the same serious tone "it's Rapunzel, the girl who we considered as our sister, the girl that we always miss when we have to go home, do you really think that she'll be able to say those things to you?" Anna raised a sympathetic eyebrow at her.

"well, no, I guess not." Elsa said sheepishly with a small smile.

Elsa still made no move to open the letter. So her sister placed a hand on the letter and quickly snatched away.

Before Elsa could even process what just happened, her sister has already opened the envelope and read the letter.

Before long, Anna squealed in a very high pitch that could barely be heard by a human.

Elsa covered her ears, but she had a good-natured smile on her face. "What did she say?" she was half-excited and half-anxious to hear what Rapunzel said in the letter.

"she said that she found out about what happened between us and the incident and that she's looking forward to seeing us again in the floating lantern festival next week." Anna said while jumping with excitement.

Elsa was relieved to say the least, she gave a sigh of relief and looked at Anna, who was still jumping with excitement, with a smile.

She was genuinely glad that all of the things that happened two days ago haven't broken her spirit. From climbing up the north mountain to being thrown out by a gigantic snowman, to being left for dead by Hans, to being turned into an ice statue, Anna was still free-spirited and ecstatic as usual.

Elsa simply turned to Kai, who was standing with a very fond expression on his face.

"please make sure that preparations are made for our departure to Corona today" Elsa said in a kind tone.

Kai simply nodded and left the room.

It took a while, but Anna managed process the words that her sister said.

"we're going? T-t-t-today?" Anna said slightly bemused, mostly ecstatic.

"why not?" Elsa said with smile on her face.

Anna simply squealed even higher and started jumping up and down more excitedly.

"ooooooooh, I'm going to tell Kristoff" Anna said excitedly, but then her tone turned into a tone that was a mix of slight sheepishness and begging. "I can take Kristoff right?"

As she said that she pouted her lips and batted her eyelashes, the puppy dog face.

Elsa wasn't really against bringing Kristoff along. He had already done so much for her sister during the great freeze, but she was still worried that what happened with Hans will happen with Kristoff.

Either way, she couldn't really say no to Anna's puppy dog face.

"Sure" she simply said.

Anna gave a cry of joy and started running upstairs, probably to tell Kristoff about the great news.

Elsa simply gave a contented sigh.

He was still puzzled about who was going to the kingdom. He spent all morning thinking about who would possibly want to visit the kingdom. In retrospect, he should have been thinking more about who wouldn't want to visit the kingdom during this time of year. It was the floating lantern festival next week. It was a festival that was always held during the princess's birthday. It was actually a festival that was commonly visited by most kingdoms. So the better question was..

"Who wouldn't be going here." He said.

A loud horn sounded near the harbor and he caught a glimpse of a few ships docking and people coming out excitedly. The festival was next week and yet so many people are already arriving.

He grew envious seeing all of those people coming out of those ships, visiting from a foreign land that he probably hasn't heard of. He climbed to the rooftop and stared at the numerous ships docking at the harbor. The wind was blowing in his face

"they're lucky to have that kind of freedom; the freedom to go to who-knows-where." He said.

_Just go on board and stow away you don't have to hurt anybody._ the voice said.

He scoffed "and then what? You start hunting down ruffians and lowlifes as if they were rats again?" he questioned.

_Oh come on, back then you could have anything you want gold was something we had aplenty and it was something that we never ran out of_. The voice countered.

"I admit it was a charmed life, but you went too far" his voice went dark.

the voice scoffed _he was a no good assassin that took countless lives on a daily basis_. The voice said.

"how exactly does that differ from what you almost did" he said in a sour tone.

_He took countless of innocent lives._ the voice said.

"that doesn't answer my question" he said pointedly.

The voice chuckled. _What I do is something that prevents crime and earns money, what he does is something that causes grief and earns him money. _the voice explained.

"the end doesn't justify the means" he said in a finalizing tone.

the voice sighed. _You can't hold back a tremor Azin, and you most certainly can't stop the aftershock. _the voice said.

Azin sighed at the same riddle that his other side keeps telling him.

"What that riddle means, I'll never know" Azin said while shaking his head.

As he continued to stare at the harbor he spotted several foreign ships that contained foreign monarchs.

Azin sighed "those ruffians would've robbed these royals to their bare skin"

His expression turned dark and he hid his eyes with his hair.

"if there were any left" he whispered seriously.

A loud horn that didn't belong to the harbor suddenly sounded and caught his attention. he took a step forward to see the Corona royal family moving towards the harbor.

He spotted a huge ship that looked like it belonged to royalty. He wasn't really sure about who that ship belonged to. He wasn't really familiar with the symbol on the sail either.

He decided to get closer look. So he hopped from rooftop to rooftop getting closer and closer to the harbor and getting a closer view of the symbol.

He was hoping that if he got a closer look at the symbol he'll be able to identify which country the ship belonged to, but he simply wasn't familiar with the symbol, it was most likely a country that isn't really familiar with the kingdom of Corona.

He simply watched closely as the plank began to extend from the ship to the harbor.

He was still on top of a roof now, but he could plainly see that the princess was jumping up and down in excitement, while her husband was simply smiling at her.

In all honesty, the suspense was killing him he desperately wanted to know who the monarchs were. Not that he wanted to meet them, but he simply wanted to know, what this mysterious ship held.

A girl with strawberry blonde hair suddenly jumped from the ship and into harbor in two strides and nearly toppled over the princess.

As far as he could tell they were hugging and they were both laughing with each other.

The next person that stepped out was a big man with blonde hair that was a little ruffled. Azin could tell that he was extremely nervous. He kept fidgeting and shifting from one foot to the other, until the strawberry-blonde haired girl suddenly pulled him from the plank and onto the harbor. They started talking and the princess's husband suddenly walked over to him and clapped him on the back in a friendly way.

Azin noticed that the two people we're signaling at somebody that was still inside the ship. The princess was trying to see the person and started waving at the person as well.

Azin was more bemused than ever.

"who are they calling?" he questioned, but mostly to himself.

Before he could question himself again he hopped even nearer to the ship while still staying out of sight. He stopped at a rooftop of an abandoned windmill. He looked down to check if the roof was stable.

When he looked up again, he spotted a beautiful woman with platinum blonde hair and icy blue eyes. She was pale, but it suited her. He could tell that she was from a northern kingdom. And her dress was simply stunning not because of the fact that the color suited her, but there was something about it that mesmerized him.

For the first time in forever, Azin was staring in Awe. He couldn't remember the last time he saw something so beautiful so magnificent.

He could see the people in the area stare in Awe as they saw the beautiful woman walk into the harbor. Not that he could blame them.

He could barely make out some of the whispers of the people.

"wow she's pretty" one man said

"I'll bet she has princes courting her everyday" a young man said.

"I'd love to take her home and put her to bed" a middle-aged man said.

He gritted his teeth at the last comment he heard. If there was something he learned from his past. It was that women were meant to be treated with love and care, not lust and abuse. He noticed that the earth began to shake somewhat so he calmed down.

He looked again, but before he could see the woman again. He heard a crack from beneath him.

"what in th-" Azin suddenly felt that the roof he was stepping on suddenly cave in so he fell inside.

Anna was excited to say the least, she was bouncing up and down as she saw Rapunzel in the harbor. Those two were like two peas in a pod, if it weren't for the fact that they lived far away from each other you could've mistaken them as sisters.

Kristoff was still nervous about this whole trip. How Anna convinced him to go he'll never know. All he remembers is that Anna had some puppy dog face on when she said that he should go with them and the next thing he knew they we're packing up for the trip. He wasn't really sea sick, he was uneasy because they were visiting royalty and he was hardly royalty at all.

Elsa was still fearful of what Rapunzel might think of her. Yes she read the letter and yes there was no added hatred of any sorts, but that's different from what she might say in person. She was still panicking what if the people of Corona react to her in a negative way.

A light dusting of frost started to appear from where she was sitting. When she noticed she took a deep breath and sighed. The frost slowly dispersed.

_Don't let fear take over you Elsa._ she thought to herself.

Once the ship has successfully docked and the plank was lowered Anna couldn't help, but jump ahead and catch Rapunzel in a tackle hug. The nearly toppled over, but they hardly noticed because they were too busy laughing.

Kristoff willed himself to put one foot after another to try and get to the harbor. Unfortunately, he froze when he got to the plank, partly because of nervousness mostly because of anxiousness. He didn't know what to say to them. He actually thought about going back inside the ship, but before he could do so Anna has already pulled him from the plank and into the harbor.

"Rapunzel, Eugene, I'd like you to meet Kristoff" Anna said proudly.

"nice to meet you" Rapunzel said with a smile and a hug.

He just nodded.

"what's the matter cat got your tongue" Eugene said playfully.

He just looked down.

Rapunzel and Eugene were bemused and a confused.

"he's just a little nervous, he's not used to meeting royalty." Anna explained apologetically "He was actually an ice harvester before, but then one day during the freeze he helped me get to Elsa and then he saved me from this evil prince that left me for dead in the living room" Anna said while smiling and leaning on Kristoff's shoulder.

Kristoff couldn't help, but smile at the memory.

"wow" Rapunzel said excitedly "that's so sweet"

Rapunzel had a playful glint in her eyes.

"in fact, it kind of reminds of a certain thief that came back to save a certain princess from an evil witch that wanted to use me to gain immortality." Rapunzel said in a very playful tone

Anna knew the meaning behind her words. So she can't help, but laugh out loud, while Eugene just grew red.

Kristoff, who was quiet most of the time, spoke. "wait, you were a thief once?"

Eugene looked at Kristoff with a smile and said "yeah it's a part of my past that I choose not to remember"

Kristoff nodded with a smile. "I know how that feels" Kristoff said.

Eugene went by his side and clapped him in the back playfully

"tell me about it" Eugene said with a chuckle.

The four laughed, until Anna noticed that something or someone was missing from the scene.

"Elsa!" Anna called to the ship.

In truth, Elsa was still debating on whether to go outside and meet Rapunzel or to just stay in the ship for the whole trip.

On one hand, she could face Rapunzel and take whatever she would say.

On the other hand, she could stay here and miss the festival.

She knew Anna would be very disappointed if she didn't spend time with her today and she didn't want that to happen not in the least bit.

So she simply stepped out of her cabin and onto the plank and into the harbor.

Everybody was in awe, except for Anna and Kristoff, she was wearing her ice dress and her hair was in a single braid that was draped over her left shoulder. She could hear fervent whispers and see stares in awe.

"wow, elsa you look different. It's a good different" Rapunzel said in awe.

"ok now I know why you didn't want me to meet her" Eugene said in awe.

"what?" Rapunzel looked at Eugene with a confused look.

"honey, there's no need to become jealous, you know you're still the most beautiful girl for me" Eugene said sincerely.

Rapunzel blushed at first, but then smacked Eugene in the arm.

"that's not the reason" she said defensively.

The three couldn't help, but laugh at the two.

"ouch, then what is it then" Eugene said while rubbing his arm.

"We'll talk about it later." Rapunzel said. "for now let's go to the castle. We have so much catching up to do" Rapunzel said excitedly while gripping the two sisters arms and pulling them towards the castle, Leaving Kristoff and Eugene to follow.

**So now you meet my OC, Azin (ey-zin)**

**Okay so this is probably the longest chapter so far. And I know that it has a lot to take in, but I told you that I want to elaborate more on my OC's character, As well as the relationship, between Corona and Arendelle.**

**So tell me what you think in a review.**

**for the guest reviewer named "guest" the first chapter was a prologue. It's like a spoiler or a trailer. So it's supposed to be in a different timeline than the rest of the chapters. Don't worry we'll get to that part eventually.**

**I hope you guys stick around for the rest of the story. Next chapter we'll get a little action.**

**Skullcandyklive - until next time**


	5. Chapter 4

**So yes, this chapter might contain our first fight scene for this book and I'm a little nervous about how it might turn out. Please tell me if you have any suggestions about the fight scenes.**

**Also this might be the chapter where are two lovebirds actually meet. Don't expect any romance yet, because like I said, there is also a fight scene.**

**One question, am I going too fast with this book?**

**Okay with that out of the way, let's get on with the story.**

.

.

"Ow, my head" Azin groaned as he tried to process what just happened in the last ten seconds. In truth, he was still a little confused about what happened. All he could remember was that he saw a pale woman come out of a foreign ship.

"What just happened?" Azin asked himself.

The other side of him, the voice inside his head, chuckled at his question.

_You just fell for a girl, LITERALLY. _The voice emphasized the last word.

"What?" Azin asked, half-bemused and half-unwilling to believe what his other side just said.

_The GREAT Azin just fell for a woman he just met. _The voice said, barely able to contain a chuckle.

"Don't be ridiculous, I don't fall for anyone, especially not for someone I just met" Azin countered angrily.

_Until now. _The voice said with a chuckle.

Azin just growled at what he said. He refuses to believe that he had actually fallen for a girl. He had to admit though, that he was actually staring in Awe at her beauty there was just something about that girl that made her unique.

_Don't deny it, Azin._ _if you hadn't fallen from the roof earlier. You would've stared at her all day. _the voice said.

Azin didn't have a ready response for that so he just thought about what his other side said. Could he really have stared at her all day had he not fallen down the abandoned windmill?

"I doubt it" Azin was clearly in denial. He just brushed the excess dust from his outfit and exited the windmill.

Once he exited the windmill, he was greeted by a blinding ray of sun. it was dark inside the windmill, so the sudden burst of light was over-whelming.

Despite the temporary loss of vision he was able to hear voices down the nearby alley.

_Did you hear that?_ The voice asked.

He just nodded absently and started walking towards the alley where the voices were coming from. He could barely make out what they were saying, but he could tell that there were 5 voices.

"how much do you think they would pay for their visitors back?" one man asked in a dangerous tone.

"probably a hefty price, it looks like they known each other for a long time" the second man said.

"don't forget about the fact that weren't dealing with just anybody" the third man reasoned.

"you have a point there" the first man said in frustrated tone.

"if we get to her sister first, she would be as powerless as anyone of us" the fourth man said.

"and how do you propose we do that?" the fifth man said.

"what are they talking about?" Azin asked himself.

_Isn't it obvious, they want to kidnap your girlfriend, get a clue genius. _The voice said frustratingly.

Azin just scoffed at his other side's terminology.

Nevertheless, Azin absent-mindedly clenched his jaw and fists as if he was ready to tear these men to pieces right then and there.

_Rushing in now will get us nowhere azin, calm down. _The voice reasoned.

His other side knew that Azin could take on these rascals without breaking a sweat, but what was the point of giving them in if there was no benefit involved.

"then what do you suggest I do?" Azin hissed through gritted teeth.

_Listen._ the voice said simply.

It took everything in Azin's willpower to simply stay put and listen to their devious plans.

"we can ambush them later in the afternoon, surely they'll want to go sight-seeing" the first man said.

"that's a great idea" the second man said in a sarcastic tone. "if you want to be turned into an ice statue"

"we need to separate the girl from the rest of their group and if my judgments are correct, that will be an easy task" the fourth man said.

"Surely she'll freeze you if you try anything at all" the third man said.

"she can't freeze us if we have her sister held captive" the first man said.

"And how do you propose on what separating her?" the fifth man asked.

"She seems very easily-distracted and unaware of any dangers at all, so it would be more than easy to lure her with something she likes or wants." The fourth man explained.

"So we'll do it later this afternoon" the second man asked and the fourth man agreed.

After that they started laughing and clapping each other on the back.

"it's perfect" the first man said.

"there's no down side" the second man said.

"no one can stop us" the third man said.

"I can't wait to put that princess to bed" the fourth man said.

Azin was trembling now, partly from anger, mostly from his blood curdling rage. If he didn't have an immense willpower, He would've torn those men to shreds

Before he could hear anything that might crack his self-control he left.

"They didn't count on one thing… me" Azin said in a dark whisper.

.

Anna was ecstatic as usual as she roamed around the kingdom for who-knows-how-long. She was looking in every store, looking at every landmark and dancing to every piece of music that she heard. She was basically dancing everywhere in the kingdom.

For Kristoff, this wouldn't be in the least bit exhausted because he was already used to Anna's energetic personality, but the problem was..

"bringing them together was a bad idea, Kristoff" Eugene said while panting.

"you can say that again" Kristoff said still panting.

Rapunzel was showing Anna around the whole kingdom and they were like two peas in a pod it's as if they were long lost twin sisters that had only found each other recently. They were spending most of the afternoon while letting Kristoff and Eugene follow. The main reason why the two were tired is that they couldn't handle the two girls' energy.

10 minutes of running and hopping and dancing later the two men finally had enough and they had to sit down on a nearby bench by the fountain.

"I can't take it anymore." Kristoff said panting.

"you can't take Anna anymore?" Eugene said teasingly.

Kristoff jumped right up as if invisible strings pulled him up.

"no of course not" Kristoff said defensively

"chill Kristoff, I was only kidding" Eugene said.

"oh"

Then he sat back down still watching Anna dance through the town square along with Rapunzel.

Kristoff noticed Eugene's fond expression and commented

"you love her. Don't you?" Kristoff said as more of a statement than a question.

He just nodded, while still keeping the fond expression.

"how about you?" Eugene asked him without looking away.

He Looked down at that.

To be honest, Kristoff didn't really know the answer to his question. Sure he came back for Anna during the blizzard, sure he brought Anna to his family to try to cure her frozen heart and sure he rushed her back to Arendelle, despite the fact that he might never see her again.

But did that really mean it was true love. who was he to say that Anna felt the same way for him. May be this was all just a thank you for all that he did during the great freeze.

He suddenly felt depressed, he didn't want to say goodbye to Anna for real. He wanted to spend a lot of time with her.

Eugene looked at him with a confused expression.

"Was it something I said?" Eugene asked suddenly bemused of Kristoff's depression.

Kristoff just shook his head, still keeping the depressed expression.

"Well what's wrong then?" Eugene asked a little concerned about what's going on with him.

"it's just that…." Kristoff struggled to find the right words.

Kristoff didn't really know what to say. Did she like Anna; yes, did she love Anna; double yes, but the thing that was bothering him was; if she felt the same way as him. The other thing that was bothering him was the fact that she was a princess, while he was (the alleged) royal ice master and deliverer.

"You don't think you deserve Anna" Eugene said as more of a statement than a question

"how did you?" Kristoff's head shot up at that statement because it was literally how he felt.

"because I felt the same way, during the first few months that I was with Rapunzel" Eugene said smiling at the memory

"I felt as if I didn't deserve her, sure I helped her see the lanterns, sure I saved her from her evil step mother and sure I gave her back to her real parents, but there was side of me that felt that Rapunzel was only thanking me." Eugene said looking up at the sky.

"what did you do?" Kristoff asked, surprised by what he just heard.

"at first, I went along with what she wanted me to do attend the ball, live in the castle, go with her on trips, but to me all of that felt like a thank you for all that I did for them" Eugene suddenly had sad eyes and a small smile on his face.

Kristoff was surprised to say the least, it was like Eugene has gone through the things that he'sgoing through now.

"Then what did you do?" Kristoff asked, unwilling to let him stop talking about his relationship with Rapunzel.

"when I felt that they have done enough to thank me, I packed my things and left the castle" Eugene started smiling a genuine smile, cherishing the memory.

"what did she do?" Kristoff asked getting more and more curious.

"She sent out a search party for me, when she found me, she told me that I was thick-headed moron with a sun-baked brain for leaving the castle without asking permission from her." Eugene laughed at the memory.

Kristoff laughed because she could imagine Rapunzel doing just that. Once again he was back to his normal self

"You don't have to worry about anything Kristoff" Eugene clapped him on the back

Kristoff just nodded, while smiling. He was relieved to know that he wasn't the only one who felt this way.

Eugene looked back to where the girls were playing and his eyes grew wide. He could've sworn that his heart had suddenly stopped beating. Terror flowed through him and a lump of fear lodged itself in his throat. He mouth has gone dry. He was shaking in fear.

"Where are they?" Eugene said with a panic tone, barely able to let out an audible sound.

Kristoff's head snapped up at that and he looked to where the girls were once playing.

he couldn't see Anna or Rapunzel in the area anymore. He abruptly got up and started looking for them constantly calling their name, despite the fact that he was nearly paralyzed by fear.

"Eugene, get Elsa" Kristoff said with a look that was half-serious and half terrified.

Eugene fought the paralysis that went along with his condition before and nodded, hopped on Maximus and started racing towards the castle.

Kristoff started sprinting to where Anna and Rapunzel might be.

"Anna please be okay." He said nearly tearing up.

.

Meanwhile, in the castle, Elsa was in the library reading a book. Their talk with Rapunzel was actually very nice and she didn't criticize her at all. Apparently she had magical hair before.

She was really glad that she had the chance to talk to her again. It was really refreshing. She had no idea how much she missed her friend Rapunzel until now.

Relief and joy washed through her, knowing that she didn't have to worry about paper works or reports or council meetings. She was here in the library.

Her sister actually invited her to come with them to the town square and look around the kingdom, but she said that she wanted to stay in the castle it's not that she didn't want to spend time with her sister, it's just that she wanted some time to take a rest.

That was only one reason, the other reason was the fact that she didn't want to hear any criticism from the people of the kingdom. She still wasn't sure if the stares were of fear or of awe because of the fact the she was here.

Nevertheless, she'll be sure to spend more time with her sister and her old friend tomorrow.

She was about to flip the page on her book, when Eugene suddenly burst through the door panting.

She was startled. She was going to ask him something, but his face sent a clear message; something was wrong.

Before long, she was on a steed racing to the town square, they found Kristoff wandering (sprinting) with the same worried face as Elsa.

The two jumped off of their horses and raced to Kristoff.

"Kristoff what happened?" Elsa asked frantically.

"I don't know, they were playing around the town square, we started talking, but then they just disappeared." Kristoff asked getting more and more worried by the second.

Elsa started panting in fright, a light dusting of frost was suddenly starting to appear.

Eugene didn't notice that, he was too busy looking frantically for Rapunzel.

After a while, Maximus suddenly neighed angrily and Pascal had an expression that looked like he wanted to beat up somebody.

They looked at the direction that they were looking and in no time at all, they saw why the two were acting that way.

Two shadows looked like they were dragging two figures that were clearly struggling to get away from them.

Elsa wasted no time sprinting towards the area a trail of frost forming where her foot had touched the ground. The two men followed.

Their terror and fear quickly turned into blood curdling rage as they sprinted towards the alley where they saw the two shadows.

Elsa raised her hands ice was circling her fingers, a trail of frost started to grow on her palms and cold smoke was freely pouring out of her hands. her eyes were enraged, but at the same time icy.

She reached the alley first, she raised her hands in an offensive manner and took a fighting stance, ready to rain down a cold and icy death on…..

She saw Anna and Rapunzel with tied up with daggers up their necks and their mouths were tied up with a piece of cloth. They were trying to say something to her, but the cloth made their speech inaudible to the point where she could only hear grunts and murmurs.

She saw the two men holding the daggers. She would have frozen them solid if it wasn't for the fact that her sister's and best friend's life is at stake.

"Anna, rapunzel" she whispered, while she started to tear up. The scene was breaking her heart.

the fact that Anna was in this situation was enough to break her heart, so the fact that Rapunzel was there as well made it overwhelming.

The two men eventually arrived at the scene, and the trio's rage turned into pure heart break in less than 5 seconds.

Three men suddenly appeared from the other side of the alley, they walked up to the two men and started to chuckle.

"What did I tell you guys" gesturing to Elsa "grab her sister and she'll be as powerless as any one of us"

The five men started laughing, to the men their fears earlier seemed very silly now.

It was technically true, Elsa had one weakness and that was her sister. She could control ice and snow, and she was more than capable of defending herself or attacking anybody who tried to hurt her, but when it comes to her sister, she couldn't help, but do anything to protect her no matter what happens to her.

"What do you want?" Kristoff hissed, adrenaline was still rushing in his system, so he still had a lot of venom in his voice, despite the fact that he was nearly tearing up.

One man started to chuckle "simple" he said in a very dangerous tone. "we want to hold these two for ransom"

", but before we get to that part" the other man said "were going to have a little fun with these two first"

Elsa looked up when she heard Anna's whimpers and sniffles. Her rage returned in merely one second.

One man was taking off the sleeve of her dress exposing Anna's upper arm and shoulder. The man started sniffing as if she was the most exotic scent he has ever smelled.

Anna would have gagged instantly if it wasn't for the fact that her mouth was tied up.

Kristoff saw the scene and he was steaming mad now, he could've sworn that smoke was coming out of him. He watched helplessly as he started to take off the other shoulder of Anna's dress. He was trembling now.

The man looked at them with lust in his eyes "don't think about pulling anything on us" the man said "remember" he pointed to the dagger.

The trio was helpless to do anything. they wanted to come up with a plan, but they couldn't come up with anything at all.

"if there's one thing I hate" a voice suddenly said "it's an abusive man"

Everybody, except the two men holding the daggers, looked to the direction where the voice came from; it was the other side of the alley.

Elsa suddenly saw a man walking towards them. she managed to determine his features, his hair was wasn't short, but it wasn't long either. It was mostly ruffled, but it mostly didn't reach his ear line. His hair was a stone gray color, but there were tints of orange in his hair. His eyes were a stone gray color as well. He had a well-built body, but it wasn't poorly shaped either. He looked very agile for somebody with that kind of physique. He also wasn't very muscular and he was the same height as Elsa. He wore a black vest that looked like it was made for combat and it had a symbol on the back. His pants were tight fitting around his waist, but it gradually became baggier as it continued to go down the length of his legs. His arms had sleeves, but it wasn't connected to the vest, with the same construction; tight and then baggy.

He stopped at ten paces from the five men, his expression friendly and he was smiling as if he was in on all of this.

The man looked at her with the same friendly expression.

In any other time, she would have gave him an icy glare because of her suspicions, but there was something about his expression that sent a clear message "trust me". So she just stared at him in awe, partly from his composure, mostly from his eyes.

There was something about those eyes that captivated her in a way that she couldn't really understand.

.

Azin was boiling mad when he saw the five men and the two girls, but then she saw the same woman she saw on the harbor earlier. He turned his gaze towards her.

Once again he was smitten by the woman's beauty, but he managed to compose his feelings and make an expression that told the woman to trust him.

He turned back his attention to the five men, he was still wearing a friendly expression.

"might I ask why these two girls are tied up?" he said with a calm tone

"it's none of your business so scram" one man said impatiently.

_This man is just begging for it._ Azin thought.

_He'll get it soon enough_. The voice said.

_Nothing that's too over the top_. Azin commanded the voice.

_As you wish. _The voice willingly said.

"the condition of the princess, and a visitor of the kingdom is everybody's business" Azin explained in a friendly tone.

"This man is a bloody joke, he's like a little wimp, he's too tamed and calm" one man said laughing.

"I hate an arrogant target" Azin whispered.

Anybody who became Azin's target knew that he was the most dangerous when he was calm and friendly. His calmness towards his target was one of the things that made him formidable. It was often considered as a spine-chiller for most of his targets.

"you're right he's just a wimp" the man carelessly lifted the dagger and pointed it at him.

In merely a second, he closed the distance between them and retrieved the girl with the strawberry blonde hair with his arm.

Before the man could react, Anna was already in the Azin's arm and a tomahawk went down his neck, but abruptly stopped before the blade could make contact with the neck.

In less than 10 seconds, Anna and the man had switched situations; Anna was safe and the man was in mortal danger.

Everybody stared in disbelief at how quickly the events happened. Before the men could react again, Azin had already given Anna to her sister and aimed to get Rapunzel next.

The man noticed this time, so he lifted the dagger aiming to stab Rapunzel in the heart and quickly brought it down.

However, Azin had blocked the dagger with his tomahawk; he pulled out another tomahawk from its hidden sleeve and brought it down on the man's neck abruptly stopping before the blade can make contact.

One tomahawk was blocking the dagger and one tomahawk was at the man's neck.

"release your dagger" Azin commanded venom clearly obvious in his voice. He was no longer calm and collected, he was actually serious and he looked frenzied.

The man, frozen in place, he quickly dropped his dagger.

"go" he whispered to the princess, with the friendly voice like before.

Rapunzel quickly ran towards Eugene and immediately hugged each other.

Azin turned to them, the princess's husband nodded his thanks. He turned to the woman he saw before and he saw tears running down her icy blue eyes.

Those tears suddenly made Azin more frenzied and it made him angrier. For some reason, the thought of the woman being sad made him more and more enraged.

The woman looked at him with sincere eyes that were welling up with tears. His heart broke at the image of the woman's eyes crying.

"thank you" the woman mouthed to Azin.

_You're not falling for her huh? _His voice was sarcastic and playful.

He wasn't willing to let his other side distract him from this happiness that he felt. Usually a comment like that would have had Azin snarling, but now it was as harmless as a blade of grass.

He simply nodded at the woman, there was something about her eyes and the way she cares for that girl that simply touched his heart, the care the woman had caused him to smile at the woman with a smile that he hasn't used in….years.

_We still have some people to deal with, lover boy_. The voice said.

That brought Azin out of his trance and he quickly turned to the man that was now quivering in fear.

"As for you" Azin hissed with the same venom in his voice.

He moved the other tomahawk that wasn't perched on the man's head so that it was positioned on the opposite side of the man's neck.

In retrospect, it was a makeshift guillotine. The man started crying and whimpering at Azin begging him for his life.

The other man was about to ambush him with his sword, but Azin quickly clutched the man's head with the two axes and barreled him at the ambushing man.

The two men were at a daze, they weren't sure about what just happened.

Azin took a fighting stance and beckoned them to lunge at him and attack. Azin was taunting them.

One man tried to escape, but Azin quickly blocked his path, grabbed his arm with the two tomahawks and barreled him towards the other two men. The other two men decided to lunge at him from both sides attempting overpower him, but he just redirected the momentum of their charge and caused them to come barreling into each other.

He grabbed the two men and threw them with the other three. Azin looked at them with an expression that was both menacing and threatening. The five men looked at him liked trapped rats.

"go apologize to the princess and their visitors, and pray that they forgive you" Azin hissed. His words were full of venom and his tone only made it more threatening. "you don't know what I'll do if they don't" Azin moved his tomahawks so that they could see their reflection on the blade.

The five men gulped and quickly bowed to the five people that were now hugging and crying. They were whimpering and stammering words trying apologize.

.

Elsa just stared at the five men that attacked her sister and best friend with disgust as they tried to apologize for what they did. In truth she wanted to freeze the men in blocks of ice, but thought better of it.

Unwilling to let her temper get the best of her, she turned her gaze to her savior, who was looking at the men with anger and rage. She was impressed by how well he used those twin axes. Mostly she was impressed by how he used those weapons in a non-lethal manner.

She gazed into his eyes and she saw the rage in them. his stone gray eyes were full of fury and blood-curdling rage. As if sensing her gaze, the man looked at her.

Her heartbeat started beating faster and faster, but she didn't pay attention to that. She looked into his eyes and all of the rage was gone. Concern, worry, and anxiety took its place. He was concerned about her.

She saw him gesture to the five men with his head. He wore an expression that sent a clear message; do you forgive them?

She turned her gaze away from the young man's eyes unwillingly and looked at the five men. She looked down at Anna and she looked up at her.

A silent conversation passed between the two. She looked at Rapunzel and Eugene who gave her a nod and a sincere expression.

Forgiving these men would be better for all of them. she just nodded at the five men's pleas. The five men quickly repeated their thanks. The young man took a step to the side giving the five men room to leave. Before they left though, she heard the young man whisper

"let this be a lesson to all of you" the young man said in a dark whisper.

Then he was left with the five people that were now safe in each other's arms.

.

**Phew, I finally finished this chapter.**

**So, yes, this is the longest chapter so far, and that's because my midterm exams are coming up so I won't be able to update in two weeks. I thought that I should leave you guys with a longer chapter.**

**This chapter contains our first fight scene. It is meant to be a one-sided battle because this highlights Azin's ability. A tomahawk is actually a portable axe, which usually comes in a pair.**

**Please feel free to tell me what you think in a review and I'll see you guys after my midterms**

**Skullcandyklive – until next time.**


	6. Chapter 5

**I know that I told you guys that I'll update this story after midterm, but since I'm such a selfless author I'm updating this now, along with the next chapter.**

**This is actually a continuing chapter of the recent events, but there are a few scenes here that might be found interesting.**

**Anyways, let's get on with the story.**

**.**

**.**

Part of Azin was disappointed because he wasn't able to punish those five men thoroughly, but part of him was relieved that they left before he could do something that he'd regret. Either way he wasn't going to let them off the hook that easily. He planned on hanging them upside down near the castle wall or something.

He turned to the woman with the pale skin and ice blue dress and he saw that he was genuinely happy with her sister.

They had not left the alley yet, after the five men scampered off, the princess, her husband, the blonde haired man, the strawberry-blonde haired girl, and the pale woman were still in the alley comforting each other.

He was relieved to see the woman smiling again. For the first time in forever, he wasn't staring in awe at her, he was simply happy that all that has happened hasn't broken her spirit.

_What? No stares in awe this time_. The voice said.

"nope, not this time." Azin replied with a smirk. He was still mesmerized by her beauty, but he just didn't want to stare again. He thought it would be stepping out of line.

It wasn't because she wasn't beautiful anymore. As a matter of fact, she only grew more beautiful now that she was smiling and hugging the strawberry-blonde haired girl. The blonde man suddenly hugged them both, mostly the strawberry-blonde haired girl.

Azin's heart suddenly ached at the sight and a lump in his throat grew.

_That's probably her fiancé. _The voice said with a little empathy.

Azin's heart only ached more and his eyes were on the brink of tears, but he didn't know why. he felt a strong connection towards the woman. So, why did he suddenly feel this way.

_Look on the bright side, Azin. at least, you had a little fun._ The voice said.

Azin nodded, still keeping his gaze on the trio, he wasn't really focused on the princess and her husband. For a reason, that he isn't really aware of, he just felt the need to look at the trio, more specifically the woman, more.

Having enough of the sight before him, he turned his back to them and started to walk away.

_Where are you going?_ The voice asked.

"home" Azin said in a hoarse voice.

In reality, he didn't really have a proper home, he just lived in the woods under the stars. He didn't really have a real and comfortable house ever since….

Azin shook the thought away, it was something that he chose not to remember.

_Why? _the voice asked.

"it's nearly dark and we have to set up camp before night falls" Azin said a little irritated by his question. Does his other side think that they had somewhere else to sleep.

"where are you going?" at first he thought it was his other side talking, but then he realized that it sounded feminine and puzzled.

He turned to look at who had spoken, it was princess Rapunzel. She had a confused expression on her face and she was raising one eyebrow. He looked behind her and everybody was looking at him with the same expression. The way they looked at him made him feel like he was going mad.

"just heading home." Azin said evenly with a shrug.

"oh?" there was a bit of a humorous undertone to the question. "And where might your home be?"

"in the middle of the woods" Azin just shrugged.

The princess took an expression of shock, and looked at her husband.

"sweetie, will you allow this man to go back to the woods after all that he has done" Rapunzel said with a playful regal voice.

"well of course not, he has done so much for us and we should express our thanks" Eugene said with the same tone.

It took all of Azin's willpower and concentration, to restrain his laughter. He was looking at the two with a confused expression, while his other side was already rolling on the floor.

"that's very kind of you your majesties, but you don't need to thank me. I only did what any other decent man would have done" Azin said politely, while slowly backing away from them. it's not that he didn't want to be thanked , it's just that he didn't want to cause a bother.

"Of course, we do. We need to thank you because you have done so much for us" A perfect voice suddenly reached his ears. It was smooth, and dainty and perfect. The voice was just perfect.

He spotted the woman with the ice dress walking towards him with a smile that sent shivers down his spine and butterflies flowing in his stomach. Her eyes were fixed at his eyes and they were very sincere.

He just continued to stare in awe at her. Seeing her from a distance was one thing, but seeing her up close was very different. She was somehow more mesmerizing than she already was.

"I… appreciate the offer, but I can't possibly accept.." Azin was cut off by the woman's hand on his shoulder.

He was caught off guard by the sudden coolness of her hand, but he didn't jerk away, it was actually very soothing.

"please" the woman begged in a whisper "you truly don't know how much this means to me" her eyes were pleading along with the rest of her features.

Azin's argument (ironically) melted faster than a snowman in summer so he just agreed to the woman's wishes.

"well…. When you put it that way…" Azin said reluctantly agreeing.

The woman smiled at him while the princess looked at her with a teasing look that he didn't really understand. The other two went by the woman's side. The man's arms were actually wrapped around the girl's waist.

His other side's assumption was wrong. He was probably the fiancé of the girl with the strawberry blonde hair, not the woman with the platinum blonde hair. He suddenly felt a smile grow on his face.

"who do I thank for saving my sister and my best friend?" the woman asked, while still keeping the smile.

"I'm Azin." he said with a smile.

"well Azin, my name is Elsa, this is my sister Anna, and he's Kristoff" Elsa said smoothly still keeping the smile.

"the queen and princess of Arendelle" Rapunzel supplied with a smile.

Azin's eyes went wide, he felt guilty that he didn't know that they were royalty. He instantly bowed to the two.

"your majesties" Azin said still in the bow.

"Please you don't have to refer to me in any formal manner I came here to relax and forget about being queen for a while. You can call me Elsa." Elsa said with a smile.

"okay, then Elsa, what do you have planned?" Azin asked smiling.

_Somebody's in love_. The voice said in a teasing tone.

His other side's teasing wasn't enough to spoil his mood, he was genuinely happy because not only was the wo…Elsa happy about him, but she told him her name.

"should we go back to the castle?" Rapunzel asked the other three.

Elsa and Kristoff looked at Anna who just nodded. Elsa gestured for him to follow them and he hesitantly did.

Once they were out of the alley, he spotted three horses and one had a chameleon on its head. The princess and her husband hooped on the white horse, who was supposed to be the captain of the guards. Anna and Kristoff hopped on a brown stallion, while Elsa hopped on a gray stallion…. Alone.

"uhhhh.." Azin said as he looked at Elsa with an expression that sent a clear message; I don't think this is okay.

"I hope you don't plan on walking" Elsa said extending her hand for him. From the corner of his eye, he could see that the other Anna and Rapunzel were trying to hide their smiles behind their hands. Kristoff and Eugene were already struggling and fighting off smiles.

He stared at Elsa's hand once more before taking it and lifting himself up so that he was able to ride the horse.

He put his hands behind his back not willing to wrap his arms around her slender figure.

"unless you want to fall off, I suggest you hold onto me" Elsa looked at him over her shoulder with a smile.

Azin thought about that for a moment before he wrapped his arms around Elsa, barely brushing her.

"you're still going to fall off like that" Elsa said teasingly.

_Is she trying to make me blush or is she just concerned that Ill fall? _Azin thought to himself

_She doesn't have any idea about what she does to you, but try not to enjoy this too much._ The voice said.

Azin just snorted mentally before he hugged Elsa's slender body. It was cold at first, but the cold was very soothing and he took comfort in it. There was something the way he touched her that gave him Goosebumps and made him feel sick, but a good kind of sick. He didn't know what it was, but he wondered if she could feel it as well.

He was brought back from his thoughts, by the fast movement of the steed. They were already on their way towards the castle, but as they went by, people started staring and pointing at them, more specifically, him and Elsa.

He started to become uneasy, and he started swaying back and forth. Elsa sensed this and she looked at him from her shoulder.

"Are you okay" Elsa asked, concern evident in her voice. He looked at her with his best smile and he simply nodded his head.

"I'm fine" Azin said looking at the people around them. "I just don't like attention very much"

Elsa chuckled at his statement, he laughed at the irony; he doesn't like attention yet, he was in a position that attracted lots of attention.

Azin gave her a questioning look. She saw this from her shoulder. She smirked.

"then riding on the back of a queen's horse probably wasn't the best idea." Elsa said with a smile

"I guess it was" Azin just laughed.

.

As soon as they arrived, the king and queen(Rapunzel's parents) immediately came to her side and hugged their daughter and her husband tightly. The king actually saw red at what she heard from her daughter. The mumbled something about those men being sent to prison if they ever get caught (somebody's already way of ahead of him on that).

Elsa suddenly became sad. The image made her remember her parents before they died on the ship wreck. She terribly missed her parents and seeing Rapunzel with her parents only made her heart ache even more she looked at Anna, who was in Kristoff's arms, Anna was looking at her as well.

Anna missed their parents as well, she's just happy that Rapunzel still had her parents, it was true that no one can last forever, but why did they have to die back then, they never even got see Elsa master her powers and they never even got to see that she Anna were close now and they were inseparable.

"you okay?" Azin asked her. He surely noticed Elsa's expression and she could feel that a single teardrop was starting to fall. She bit her lower lip nervously and nodded with a smile.

She knew that Azin knew that she was lying. He gave her a skeptical look that made her look away. She didn't want him to find out that she was weak.

She felt Azin's hand on her shoulder, she looked at him and his gray eyes were full of empathy and sadness he was wearing a small, empathetic smile. Basically his expression said; it's okay, don't worry.

Elsa just nodded at him and simply smiled. There was something about his eyes that made her feel safe and secure. She couldn't explain what it was, but she just felt safe when he looks at her.

Anna nudged her and gave her a questioning look. Elsa looked at her sister's eyes and they were full of questions. A silent conversation went on between the two. Anna looked at Azin and continued to scan him up and down, before catching him in a bone-cracking hug.

Azin looked at Elsa, but she just offered a shrug; she didn't know what to say.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, for saving our lives" Anna released in a single flurry of words. Azin was a little confused at first, but he understood the meaning in her words. He just nodded.

He didn't expect that the princess was this enegetic, he would've thought that the recent events might have had an effect on her somehow, but I guess he didn't knew Anna the way most of her friends did.

Elsa noticed Kristoff in the corner, and he looked like all the life was drained from him. His face looked hollow. She just strode towards him and caught his attention.

"what's wrong?" she asked.

"we almost lost her" Kristoff said in a hollow tone.

Elsa winced at the reminder. It was true she almost lost her sister not more than 5 hours ago. A lump on her throat started to grow, but it instantly vanished knowing that her sister was saved by Azin. she didn't know why, but she trusted Azin with all of her heart and there was this feeling that she got when they touched on the horse that gave her Goosebumps and butterflies in her stomach

She looked back at Azin who was now being hugged (squeezed) by Anna, Rapunzel and Rapunzel's mother. She laughed at the sight, of him pretending to suffocate from their repeated thanks.

"At least he saved her" she was smiling brilliantly now.

"yeah" Kristoff said in the same hollow tone.

Elsa was surprised that he was not glad at what she just said. She was puzzled so she looked at him; he was still wearing the same hollow expression.

"aren't you glad that Azin saved Anna" Elsa asked a little irritated by how he was acting. Anna was safe shouldn't he be happy.

"of course I am" Kristoff replied, but it was still in a hollow voice.

Kristoff was glad that Anna was safe, but he wasn't glad that she was saved by a man they didn't know. It's not that he didn't trust him, if anything he trusted him with Anna's life. So why did he feel so sick and upset whenever he sees him with her.

A set of strawberry blonde pigtails suddenly pulled from his thoughts. Anna was bouncing up and down and skipping towards him, she was smiling brilliantly at him with a grin that was ear to ear.

"hi Kristoff" Anna said while hugging him.

"Anna" Kristoff said more brilliantly now. In an instant his mood went from hollow to sparkling.

"You okay?" Anna asked still smiling while cuddling him.

Kristoff took comfort in her hug. He suddenly felt more energetic and more alive when Anna suddenly came to him and hugged him. He was just glad, but he thought her question should be redirected at her.

"I was about to ask you the same thing" Kristoff said with worried eyes.

Anna saw the worry in his eyes so she simply hugged him tighter, hoping that that would dissipate his worry a little bit.

"of course I am someone saved us after all" Anna said beaming.

Kristoff suddenly felt sick again, it was as if somebody had punched him in the gut and he suddenly wanted to throw up.

"oh" he said hollowly.

"but even if Azin didn't show up, I'm sure YOU would've saved me" Anna said rubbing her nose with his nose affectionately.

Kristoff took note that she only indicated her. he couldn't help, but blush at her statement. He wasn't entirely sure if what she was doing to him was ok. He didn't want to be turned to an ice statue after all. All of the bitterness had vanished permanently in that moment.

Elsa looked at the two as they began to cuddle. She was relieved that Anna's spirit wasn't broken after the past few events, but mostly she was wondering why Anna had suddenly decided that she should cuddle Kristoff. It's not like she could sense Kristoff's mood or something.

Elsa looked at Azin who was now talking with Eugene and the king. Every now and then he would laugh. that melodious laugh was music to her ears. She always wanted to see her this way; being kind, friendly and happy.

As if sensing her eyes on him, he turned his gaze to meet hers. There was a spark when their eyes met it was as if they completed each other in a way that she couldn't understand. So, neither one made a move to look away, they were enchanted by each other, and they simply didn't want to let this moment end.

He turned his gaze to Anna and Kristoff for one second, he turned back to Elsa and he smirked and then he winked at her. It didn't make her blush, it just made her smile because she understood the meaning in his simple gesture; he was the one who sent Anna to Kristoff.

Elsa could tell that he could sense the trouble with Kristoff so he simply sent Anna to comfort her.

Rapunzel's call got everyone's attention, except the two lovebirds. They were still lost in each other's eyes. It was as if they were oblivious to everything around them.

"Dinner time" Rapunzel called from the dining room and everybody left except for Elsa and Azin. They were still lost in each other's eyes, but something brought them back from their thoughts; Azin's growling stomach.

Elsa giggled to herself, while Azin just blushed. Elsa approached him with a smile, she was still attempting to hold back her laughter.

"Should we go join them?" Elsa asked him with a raised eyebrow and a smile.

"After you milady" Azin said with an over-exaggerated bow, which made Elsa roll her eyes.

_He and Kristoff are going to like each other just fine._

They walked to the dining room together still smiling in each other's presence. They didn't know why, but they just felt safe next to each other.

.

.

**Looks like Kristoff is getting a little Jealous and insecure around Azin, but he'll soon learn that all his insecurity is in vain because Azin has his eyes on someone else.**

**I'm starting to wonder if any of you are actually figuring this out, Concolor44 certainly figured out an essential characteristic about Azin.**

**Don't worry next chapter we're going to elaborate more on Azin's past and we might (thanks to expero) get a song.**

**Anyways, feel free to tell me what you think in a review, feel free to follow and favorite this story and I hope you guys stay for a while.**

**.**

**Skullcandyklive – until next time.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Okay guys, here's chapter 6. I'm going to elaborate more on Azin's past in this chapter**

**And we also get (thanks to expero) a song in this chapter sung to the tune of "I see the light" in tangled.**

**Anyways, let's get on with the story.**

.

.

Azin was in the castle's courtyard now relaxing after the evening meal. he was relieved because he didn't have a decent meal in ages. Of course he still maintained his manners, while at the table. The only problem was….

_You ate food that was good for 6 people. _His voice said in between laughs.

Azin just grimaced at his voice. Who could blame him he didn't have a proper meal in ages, besides he was going to make sure that all of that food wasn't going to go to his size. He was planning on leaving the castle first thing tomorrow morning to train in the woods.

"Well they did tell me that I could eat as much as I want" Azin defended himself. It was true, the king and queen made sure that he got only the best meat and the best drinks. It was all thanks for saving their daughter.

_Just because you could, that doesn't mean you should_. His voice said still laughing.

"An offer is an offer, who am I to question their way of thanking me" Azin said with a shrug.

_Is that why you took the seat that Elsa offered? _His voice teased.

Azin just blushed red.

.

It was true that he was a being a gentleman so he pulled Elsa's chair back for her. What he didn't expect was that before he could go to a seat on the far side of the table. Elsa gently patted the seat next to her.

"care for a seat" was all she said and (to no one's surprise) he backtracked and sat down on the seat next to her. They smiled at each other before they looked at the rest of the table. Anna was struggling to to bite back her laughter/squeal, Kristoff was drinking a glass of water trying to hide his smile, Rapunzel and Eugene were poking each other eagerly and the king and queen were giving them both teasing looks.

.

_Hahahahaha, you're too easy to read Azin. _his voice said followed by a round of laughter.

"remind me again why are you here?" Azin said with exasperated huff. In truth he didn't actually know why there was another of side of him in his mind. He was friendly and he focused mainly on defense, but his other side, the voice in his head, was more frenzied, raging, and obnoxious. His other side also focused on offense. His other side was like Azin's polar opposite.

_I'm here because you still choose to hold back your true power_. His voice replied seriously.

Azin still didn't understand the meaning in his words, what was he holding back? He uses his powers all the time, but his other side never went away.

"Are you suggesting that I let you have your way?" Azin said gritting his teeth.

_You're the one who said that not me_. His voice said innocently.

Azin sighed.

_But if you're willing to do that.. then… _his voice started.

"NO!" Azin screeched.

_Jeez, take it down an octave will you, people are asleep. _His voice reasoned.

Azin relaxed a little bit, if there was one thing he learned from his past it's that he should never let his other side take full control over him.

.

He remembered a time where they fought a remorseless assassin that apparently tried to kill the king and queen of some northern kingdom.

The assassin was a good fighter even with his tomahawks and his powers combined he still didn't stand a chance against him.

Azin was already panting with fatigue, but the assassin was still standing, he was even smirking at him.

"Did you really think that this was going to be easy" the assassin said drawing out a dagger.

"Now I see why he was never hunted before" Azin whispered to himself. It was true that this assassin was never hunted, regardless of how much the reward was. A lot of people actually looked at him when he took the mission.

_Just let me at him it'll be over in a second. _His voice said to him.

Azin was already panting and letting his other side take over was his only chance at survival. Without any more choices, he dropped his head and he let his other side take over.

A dagger was flying towards his face, but he just caught it midflight. His other side has taken over. He raised his gaze to the assassin. Who was in shock because his dagger was just taken out in an instant.

"let's get started" Azin's other side said with venom in his voice. His eyes had also lost its stone gray color. His eyes were all white. The irises were gone, it was a menacing look and his expression only made it worse. It was like Azin was gone and replaced by a demon.

After that, All he could remember was a vague memory of himself frenzied, blood-thirsty and wildly swinging his tomahawks at fatal body parts and a tomahawk making its way down the assassin's head with no intention of stopping.

.

Azin shuddered at the memory away it was a part of his past that he didn't want to remember at all. it was his darkest hour, in his old career. If there was one thing he wanted after that incident it was to get rid of his other side. before it can do anything else wrong.

Finally having enough of those dark memories, He looked up to the sky and he remembered his old master, Rhasta.

"Why did you do this?" Azin screamed to the sky, while remembering his master. Half of him was expecting an answer, while half of him was wondering why his master, gave him an alter-ego, a dual personality. It was actually given to him after his master's death.

Finally giving up on waiting for an answer, he walked inside the castle lost in his thoughts, until he heard a subtle sound from the kitchen. A normal person wouldn't have been able to hear it, but the definition of normal excluded Azin.

He walked to the kitchen and he pressed his back against the wall near the doorway. He pulled out his tomahawks from their hidden sleeves making sure that they didn't make any noise.

He waited there for nearly half a minute, he heard another sound and he took a fighting stance leapt out of his hiding place and in front of the doorway, ready to rain down a frenzied death on…

.

Elsa was standing by the window of her room still thinking about the recent events that had happened to her. She was deep in thought and she was still in her ice dress. She was looking down at the courtyard.

The moonlight was shining bright in her room tonight so she simply couldn't sleep; it's true that she could ask for another room from the maid, but there was one thing that kept her from doing that.

"Who are you" Elsa asked herself in a whisper. She was looking at Azin who was currently in the castle courtyard. He was all alone in the courtyard, and all she wanted was to join him there; basking in the moonlit sky, but something told her that he wanted some time to himself.

So she just stood there gazing at his figure in the moonlight, but gazing at him for so long only raised more questions, like..

"what is that symbol for?" Elsa asked herself. She managed to make out the symbol on the back of his vest. The symbol was an ornate spiral that was color orange. It was contrasting with the black fabric of his combat vest.

She was puzzled about what that symbol was for, but she didn't think too much of it, she was mostly wondering what he had plan tomorrow. It's true that Rapunzel and Anna made sure that he would stay in the castle for as long as he doesn't have anywhere to stay.

She remembered their conversation at dinner.

.

"So Azin where do you live in the woods, do you have a house there?" Rapunzel asked in a friendly manner.

Azin was busy eating his third bagel and steak, but he looked up at the princess while wiping his mouth. For someone who lived in the woods, he certainly knew a lot about etiquette.

"Not really, I just sleep on the grass and look at the stars" Azin said evenly, while looking down.

"That's terrible" Anna and Rapunzel exclaimed at the same time. They both had an expression of empathy plastered on their faces.

"Don't you miss your family?" Elsa asked him.

"I don't have a family" Azin said with a pained smile.

Elsa's heart broke at that statement. She simply couldn't imagine living a life without one's family. He must have been through a lot.

"I'm sorry" Elsa said looking down as well.

"it's okay, no harm done" Azin said to her trying to comfort her.

"Well that's settled you're staying in the castle" Rapunzel suddenly proclaimed, her mother and father simply agreed to that, with no further argument.

Of course, he tried to talk his way out of the idea, but Eugene simply warned him that she wasn't going to take no for an answer.

.

She pulled herself from her thoughts and decided that she might as well make some hot chocolate, since she wasn't sleepy yet. She glanced at Azin again before she finally walked down the stairs and to the kitchen.

When she arrived she simply tossed in a few logs to the low fire and got the ingredients she needed from the cupboard. She took out a sauce pan and placed it on the stove top, warming it up.

She took a seat near the table and started cutting the chocolate into small pieces. After she started cutting the chocolate she started stirring the mixture gently with a wooden spoon.

Out of nowhere she heard a loud thud as if someone had just leapt. She turned her attention to a figure by the door frame, that looked like was in a fighting stance. It was…

"Azin?" she looked at him, questioning his sudden behavior with a raised eyebrow.

.

Azin was shocked to see Elsa stirring a wooden spoon in a sauce pan. She looked at him with a questioning look and raised eyebrow. She was waiting for a response.

"uh… Elsa.. hi " Azin quickly smiled nervously at her while quickly hiding his tomahawks behind his back.

_Hi? Really?_ The voice said.

"hi" Elsa said maintaining her composure. "might I ask why you took a fighting stance to greet me" Elsa was playing around with him.

"ummmm, you see" Azin ran his thoughts together thinking of a valid excuse for his behavior.

_She'd hate me if she thought that I was going to hurt her, I can't bare that_. Azin thought.

"I was trying to scare you" Azin said concluded nervously his voice slightly cracking from his nervousness.

_Trying to scare her?_ His voice said with thick derision.

"really?" Elsa said playfully, turning her attention to the hot chocolate in the sauce pan. "did it work?" Elsa said with the same playful tone.

"not exactly, you don't scare easily." Azin said with a nervous laugh. He was still trying to figure out what was wrong with him. In truth, this was the first time that he actually felt this nervous. He never felt this nervous before. His heart was actually thumping at a very fast pace.

_What's wrong with you? Calm down Azin_. He thought to himself. So, he took a deep breath and put on an easy smile, but his heart was still racing at a very alarming rate.

"What're you doing here?" Azin asked, trying to change the topic. He was genuinely curious about why she was here. Surely the others would have already been asleep. So why was she here?

"Making hot chocolate" Elsa said happily. Looking up from the sauce pan he met his gaze.

_Oh the thing those eyes do to me_. Azin thought happily.

"Do you want some?" Elsa asked him smiling.

"I'd love a cup" Azin simply smiled at her. He watched as Elsa started to poor more milk in sauce pan and added more chocolate. After merely a minute of stirring she poured the hot chocolate into two mugs and she sat down on a seat across the table from him and she handed him the mug.

"Thank you" Azin said with an easy smile, which Elsa gladly returned.

He lifted the mug up to his lips and as soon as the liquid touched his tongue he did nothing more than to savor the creamy hot chocolate. He even closed his eyes to savor the rich and smooth taste.

"I take back what I said during dinner, THIS is the best thing I had in ages" he was pointing to his mug repeatedly to emphasize his point. During dinner he said that the food was the best thing he had in ages.

He saw Elsa blush at his comment and she attempted to hide her blush by taking a sip of her own hot chocolate.

"anyways, why are you making hot chocolate?" Azin asked a little curious. It was nearly twelve midnight and he thought he was the only one still awake. So, he a little surprised that Elsa was still awake.

"I like chocolate at any time, like Anna" Elsa said simply with a smile.

Azin nodded understanding what Elsa meant. He remembered Anna clawing at the chocolate fondue at dinner. The princess wasn't exactly….subtle, but so was Rapunzel, which explains why no one questioned them.

"What about you?" Elsa asked curiously "why are you still awake?" that made Azin look up at her with an idle expression. He was actually debating on whether he should tell Elsa or not.

"I was just thinking about my….past" Azin said softly, while he looked down.

"You didn't have a good past, did you?" Elsa asked empathetically.

Azin just shrugged. "Not really no." he looked at his mug of hot chocolate that was now half-empty.

"That's something we have in common" Elsa said simply putting on a pained smile. Azin's heart broke at the expression and he so desperately wanted her to feel better. Something must've happened in the past that she chooses not to remember. Either way he wanted to make her happy again.

"That's why it's called the past, it's already happened and we can't change it" Azin said to her smiling his face a was a little closer to her face now. She looked up at him with moderately sad eyes.

"And we can't focus on making a bright future for ourselves, if were too busy living in the past" Azin was holding Elsa's hands softly with his hands now. Elsa looked at him with a fond expression and he smiled in return.

"I may not know what happened in your past, but I can tell that you have a bright future and a loving family" Azin smiled, showing his teeth and Elsa smiled in the same way.

Before they knew it, their faces were actually three inches away. And they were staring into each other's eyes. They were lost in the moment. they didn't want this moment to end. They just wished that time could suddenly stop so that they could stay like this in each other's presence.

Elsa put a hand on Azin's cheek with a fond smile on her face. Elsa was generally captivated and fond of Azin it was as if there was a part of him that made him understand her, a part of him that she didn't know.

"Thank you" Elsa said to him softly and they just let their foreheads touch and they just closed their eyes.

Azin didn't want this moment to end at all, he wanted to stay like this forever, he has never felt so strongly for someone like this before. He wanted to think of something that will make this moment worth remembering, he wanted to do something that will make her happier, but the question was… how?

Suddenly a bright idea dropped on him like a pile of bricks. a smile suddenly lighted his features, he held Elsa's hands in his and he looked at her slightly bemused look.

"I have an idea" Azin said in pure delight.

"Oh?" Elsa asked with a growing grin of her own.

Before they could make the conversation any longer, they were running in the hallways. In truth, Elsa didn't really know where they going, but she felt ecstatic nonetheless.

Finally, after a few minutes of running they were in a certain part of the castle courtyard. They were surrounded by bushes of Rosses and flowers that beautifully decorated the area. In the middle of the scene was a gazebo that was innately built. Flower vases decorated the sides of the gazebo, while vines of flowers covered the poles.

"Wow" was all Elsa could say she was still mesmerized by the view she was taking in.

As if the area wasn't mesmerizing enough, the area was beautifully lit by starlight and the moon's light. It made the small area enchanting and magical in many ways.

The view combined with the light only left Elsa breathless, she had not seen this before when they arrived; maybe she just didn't know that this was here before. As far as she knew she was running in courtyard for nearly 15 minutes. So it's possible that she may have reached a new area in the castle courtyard.

"I found this place a while ago after dinner, go ahead take a look around" Azin said smiling. He was generally happy that he could see her this way. It's as if all the hurt that happened before has mysteriously vanished.

Elsa couldn't be any happier to see a place this amazing. She was in the gazebo now looking at the flowers in the starlight and shining moonlight. She was happy here and only a few minutes in her life could compare to the happiness she was feeling now. She suddenly felt a great realization hit her; she had missed si much in her 13 years of isolation and she was now seeing the light. Azin had actually joined her in the gazebo and she couldn't help, but feel happy. Their eyes met, Azin took Elsa's hands and they wandered the area in the pale moonlight; hand in hand.

.

Song number: (Azin: bold, Elsa: italicized and underlined: both).

_All those days, watching from my windows,_

_All those years, outside looking in_

_All that time, never even knowing_

_Just how blind I've been_

_Now I'm here, standing in the moonlight_

_Now I'm here and at last I see_

_Standing here, it's crystal clear; I'm where I meant to be._

_And at last I see the light, and it's like the snow has lifted._

_And at last I see the light, and it's like the world is new._

_And it's cold and real and light and my world has somehow shifted_

_All at once everything looks different, now I'm with you. _

**All those years, walking down a dark path **

**All those years, living in the hurt**

**All that time never really knowing things the way they were**

**Now she's here sparkling in the moonlight**

**Now she's here and suddenly I know**

**Now she's here, it's all so clear**

**I'm where I'm meant to go**

And at last I see the light

And at last I see the light

**And it's like the dark has lifted**

And at last I see the light

_And it's like the world is new_

And it's cold and real and light and our world has somehow shifted

All at once, everything is different now that I'm with you

Now that I'm with you

.

.

**Okay so this chapter was longer than I expected, so now you get a glimpse of Azin's past, but I haven't told you everything.**

**this is not love at first sight okay? their relationship is going to take time.**

**Anyways, please feel free to tell me what you think in a review, and feel free to follow this story and maybe even favorite it.**

**Skullcandyklive – until next time.**


	8. Chapter 7

Okay guys midterms are through so I can finally update this story.

To those of you who think that the first chapter (prologue) was part of the story, you're slightly wrong because the prologue was a scene that will occur in a later chapter in this book so it's not part of the regular chapters. I did not switch timelines senselessly because the prologue's aim was to capture your attention.

Okay with that said let's get on with the story.

.

.

Azin slept like a baby (very inaccurate description) last night and it wasn't because he didn't have to sleep in the woods again.

"Best night of my life" Azin said while stretching and sitting up on his bed.

_Does this have anything to do with the fact that you had a date last night? _The voice asked.

"Maybe it's because I didn't have to sleep on the cold ground" Azin said while still stretching.

_Really? The voice asked sarcastically._

"Say what you want I am in such a good mood today that even YOU can't burst my bubble" Azin said victoriously.

In a sense his voice was actually right, though he'd never admit it; he actually did enjoy his time with Elsa last night it was one of the happiest moments of his life, but he didn't really know the reason why he felt so happy about last night.

"Maybe I'm just happy that I made her happy" Azin said to himself with a growing smile on his face.

He glanced at the clock and he saw that it was 5:00 in the morning. He had actually planned on waking up this early to meet with an old friend that he hasn't seen in quite some time.

He hopped on top of the window sill, and saw that his room was on the castle's second floor. Without a second thought he leapt out of the window sill. Before he could make contact with the ground he used his tomahawks to grab at the wall of the castle; slowing down his decent towards the ground. When he was four feet from the ground he jumped off the wall and landed lightly on his feet without a single noise.

He needed to avoid the guards at the gate so he devised the perfect solution to do that. When he was 20 paces away from the gate he threw a rock at a nearby wheel barrow making sufficient noise to catch the guards' attention. Sure enough the guards came sprinting inside the courtyard and went to the source of the noise. As soon as they were out of sight, he left immediately.

After running and walking for nearly 30 minutes he arrived at his destination. It was an old cavern that was supposed to be a beer house. It wasn't very fancy, but that was appropriate considering the kind of people that are inside.

He walked in, and sure enough all eyes were on him. He didn't pay those stares much attention, he was used to it. Back then whenever he walked in any bar; everyone will stop anything that they were doing and stare at him.

"I see my reputation precedes me" he whispered to himself.

He heard murmurs to his right; he turned his head in that direction and sure enough those ruffians dropped their heads. Nobody was foolish enough to pick a fight with Azin. He approached the counter and greeted the bartender that had his back turned, while cleaning a glass.

"After 2 years, you're still running this old place huh?" Azin greeted with a smile on his face.

"It puts bread on the table, my friend so why not" a man who was slightly older than Azin with a long beard said with a playful tone.

"Been a long time huh? Austeen" Azin greeted his friend that he knew way back. Austeen was always there for him he was even the person that led him to quests and missions that would often get him some gold. Those were dark times for Azin, but he was still glad he had a friend like him.

"You can say that again" Austeen said with a smile on his face, he was still remembering the good times he had with Azin. "Where've you been all these years?"

Azin just shrugged. He was too embarrassed to tell his old friend that his old lifestyle was out the door and that he had no proper place to stay, until 13 hours ago.

"Well life sure hasn't been the same without you" Austeen began pouring the contents of a bottle into his wine glass. Azin drank it in an instant and placed the glass back on the table.

"A lot of people were talking about you here yesterday" Austeen said out of the blue.

"Really?" Azin's interest was caught by his words. "What did they say?"

"They're saying you saved the princess and her husband, as well as a couple of visiting dignitaries" Austeen said with a slightly amused chuckle, while shaking his head. "Since when did you do jobs for free?" Austeen mused slightly unwilling to believe what he heard. Azin NEVER did a job or quest for free if anything his charges were sky high.

Azin thought about the question and he thought of his old life. He shook his head "They have done a great deal to thank me for what I did, so technically it's not for free" Austeen just shrugged "You have a point."

_That's not the only reason he did it though._ His voice countered teasingly.

"What do you know?" Azin countered angrily.

_If Elsa wasn't there would you have still saved them?_ his voice said.

"Of course" Azin said.

_Is that so?_ His voice countered sarcastically.

After Azin's little dispute with his other side he vaguely heard a couple of men behind him talking. He couldn't help, but eavesdrop at the conversation.

"What do you think the ice witch wants?" one voice said

"Probably to freeze our toes off" another voice replied

"She froze her kingdom. Who can say that she won't freeze ours next" a third voice replied.

"We just need to be prepared that's all" the first voice said

"We should kill her while we have the chance" the second voice said

"I heard that Weselton is willing to pay a hefty price for that queen's head" the third voice replied

"A queen?, an ice witch? Who are they talking about?" Azin asked himself, the only queen that arrived was Elsa, but how could she be an ice witch?

_Maybe It's just rumors. _Azin thought to himself, but he wasn't willing to take a chance. He felt a wave of protectiveness wash over him as he walked up to the table where the men were seated at and they looked at him like they were looking at the grim reaper straight in the eyes; terrified.

"It looks like you're missing a few pieces of the puzzle there" Azin said with the same friendly and deadly smile. "allow me to fill in the blanks."

"One" Azin raised up his index finger. "I'll be there with her the whole time she's in the castle" Azin made no mention to the guards of the castle. If he could sneak pass them without even trying, how much easier would it be for an assassin to sneak in. "Two" Azin raised a second finger "it doesn't matter how much the duke of wherever is willing to pay, you can't spend the money if you were dead" Azin's smile slowly turned wicked. Not friendly, but cunning and formidable. "and three" Azin drew out his tomahawks and took a fighting stance "you'll leave your weapons here or else" Azin spitted with a subtle amount of venom in his voice. The three men hurriedly pulled out their weapons and laid them on the table, and left hastily out of the bar.

Azin walked back to Austeen, who had an amused smirk gracing his lips. Azin put on a bemused expression "What's so funny?" Azin said still bemused.

_You just scared the living daylights out of three men because they were talking ill of Elsa and you're asking what's so funny. _His voice said clearly smirking.

It took a while for Azin to process what he just did and his voice was right he did just scare off a couple of men who wanted to make money by fulfilling a mission. What has gotten into him? Usually, he'd only leave any one of these men to do whatever mission they like. He just went about his own business fulfilling contracts of his own.

"I take it something happened in the last two years you were gone" Austeen asked while pouring the contents of a bottle into a tall mug and passing it to him.

_More like 13 hours ago. _His voice said.

"Something like that" Azin said idly while drinking the contents of the mug.

.

After visiting his friend he made sure that he was back at the castle before anyone could notice he was gone. He didn't bother to try to sneak pass the guards because it was child's play. If he was going to sneak in somewhere he wanted a challenge. Naturally the guards let him in without any comment. They were probably afraid of him, which was very wise.

As he walked into the castle grounds he noticed that the temperature suddenly got colder compared to when he was outside. He suddenly felt that he stepped on something squishy and cold he looked down at what he stepped on it was…

"S-S-snow?"

.

Elsa really didn't know why, but after she got out of bed she was more flustered than usual. She was in corona far away from all her work, so the fact that she was so hyperactive about the way she looked and the way she dressed was a mystery to her.

"Calm down Elsa, conceal don't feel" Elsa said to herself. She hasn't felt this flustered since the day of her coronation.

She was so nervous and flustered that it was laughable. She had no idea as to why she was acting this way. She slowly waved her hands and her signature ice dress began to take form she let her hair out into it single braid, she looked into the mirror and walked slowly to (you know who's) door.

She raised a hand to knock, but after a few seconds she slowly let it fall back onto her waist. "Maybe he's still sleeping" Elsa said to herself. She stood there for a couple more seconds before walking down the hallway and into the kitchen.

.

The next thing she knew she was in the castle courtyard with Anna, Kristoff, Rapunzel and Eugene. They were standing in the snow that Elsa had created (thanks to Anna's puppy dog face). Right now she was watching as Rapunzel tried to calm down Eugene's nerves.

"And this is exactly why I don't let you meet them" Rapunzel said gesturing to the now speechless Eugene in front of her. It wasn't like the time when Rapunzel showed him his magic hair, this was way worse.

"Well I wasn't exactly prepared for…..this" Eugene said still unwilling to believe that he was standing in snow. He gestured all around him to emphasize his point.

"You didn't scream when you found out I had magic hair" Rapunzel said with a mischievous grin.

"That was different" Eugene said a little too defensive. His voice cracked

Rapunzel just chuckled at her husband by the way his voice slightly cracked. Maximus and Pascal quickly followed Rapunzel's giggle with laughs of their own, while Eugene just huffed.

Elsa let her mind wander to the events of the past few hours, but she didn't linger in those memories too long; she was mostly concerned that Azin hadn't showed up until now. Breakfast had past and he still hasn't went down she wanted to check his room, but she didn't want to disturb him. She got the feeling that she was being avoided.

_Is this how Anna felt? _Elsa thought to herself. She remembered those years of isolation and the feelings that went with them. Before she could answer her own question she felt something hit her on the back of her head. Her hand instantly flew up to the back of her head and she felt snow in her hair, she turned around to see Anna and Kristoff with their hands behind their backs.

"Kristoff?" Anna asked nervously. "I think we just dug our own grave." Anybody who's met Elsa before knew that they should never challenge her to a snowball fight.

Elsa just smirked at them. She swirled her hands up in the air conjuring a giant snowball that was hovering over her head.

Anna and Kristoff immediately ran away from her, but after 3 paces they were toppled over by the gigantic snowball. Their heads popped out of the snow and Elsa covered her mouth with her hand trying hard not to laugh.

"I guess challenging Elsa to a snow ball fight isn't the best idea" Eugene said from behind.

"No it is not, unless you want to be submerged in snow" Elsa conjured up several balls of snow and let them hover behind her.

Eugene quickly shook his head, while his hands were raised up in surrender.

Elsa laughed at Eugene's reaction, and then she noticed a figure staring at the them she turned her head in that direction and she saw….

"Azin?"

.

.

Now I know why cliffhangers are necessary in a story.

Anyways, please drop a review and feel free to follow or favorite my little story.

Skullcandyklive-until next time.


	9. Chapter 8

Okay here's chapter 8

This chapter is mainly centered on Elsa and Azin building their (without realizing it) relationship. They're in love, but they don't know it yet and this chapter will be where things kick off. I just wanted to clarify that because the last thing I want is for all of you to think that this like Anna's first love.

Anyways, let's get on with the story.

.

.

"So…" Azin started with a bit of reluctance "you can control ice and snow?" he finished with a bit of shock and disbelief. Azin was still recovering from what he saw earlier that day; Elsa conjuring snow out of thin air.

"Yes" said Elsa "but only my own snow I have no control over the natural winter weather." Elsa was happy to entertain his questions. She took comfort in the fact that she could actually talk about her powers to someone that didn't think they were a curse.

Azin and Elsa were actually walking in the town square (after a one-sided snowball fight), while Azin interviewed Elsa about her powers. In truth, Azin was more relieved than shocked, when he found out about Elsa's powers earlier that day.

_Looks like you and Elsa have something else in common._ His voice said.

Azin pondered that for a minute and it was actually true, but Azin's powers were slightly different from Elsa's, but the fact that they both had magical powers was something they certainly had in common.

"So you actually did freeze your kingdom" Azin's remark came as more of an accusation than a question. He caught himself and he looked at Elsa. She was looking down at the pavement, but she gave a slow nod. Azin knew she hurt her with his statement.

"I didn't mean it the way it came out, I'm sorry" he allowed his voice to display his guilt, he was truly sorry; the last thing he wanted was to make Elsa feel bad about her powers. "I could go if you want?"

"No its okay, you don't have to apologize." Elsa said with a bit of panic she didn't want him to go. "What you said was true and if it wasn't for Anna it might have still been frozen" Elsa said in a small voice. She was still recovering from Azin's statement. She knew she didn't mean to make it sound like an accusation, but the fact that it came from him was what made her feel hurt.

"I see" Azin has already heard of the story of how Anna went up the north mountain, and he knew that it was still uncomfortable for Elsa to talk about it so he didn't ask.

Azin could feel that Elsa's mood still hasn't changed; she was still hurt by his statement. He desperately wanted her to cheer up.

_Nice job lover boy. _His voice said.

"I didn't mean it" Azin said.

_The fact that you didn't mean to do it isn't going to change anything. _His voice countered.

"What are you saying?" Azin said a little bemused.

_Do something to change her mood genius. _His voice said like it was plainly obvious.

"What do you suggest I do" Azin said half-irritated, half-desperate. His voice came out louder than he meant it to be so Elsa was taken aback by his question.

"Excuse me?" Elsa said with a raised eyebrow and an expression that looked like Azin was going nuts.

"I'm sorry I wasn't talking to you, Elsa" Azin said, while waving his hands in front of him to emphasize his point.

"Oh, then who were you talking to?" Elsa said, while arching her eyebrow higher.

Azin opened his mouth, but nothing came out. In truth he was debating with his self if he should tell Elsa about the fact that he has a voice that has an attitude that is completely opposite to his own attitude.

_I don't think I should tell her she'll think I'm crazy. _Azin thought.

_She already does. _His voice said, while smirking.

_What are you talking about? I haven't done anything to make her think I'm crazy. _Azin thought.

_Until now._ His voice countered.

It took Azin a half a minute to realize that he was still standing there with his mouth gaping open, but he still hasn't come up with a suitable explanation for his actions.

"Well?" Elsa said in a playful manner. She was really enjoying this, it's not because Azin looked like a fool, but because Azin seemed so relaxed and worry-free. The first time they met he was focused on rescuing her sister; he was deadly serious. She was glad to see this side of him.

"I…I… W-wa-was t-t-talking to the…." Azin stuttered, desperately trying to make sense of his actions earlier. He doesn't want Elsa to think that he lost his mind. "Sun" Azin concluded with a bit of hesitation.

"The sun?" Elsa asked raising her eyebrow even higher, but she had a good-natured smile on her face.

_The sun? _His voice asked with thick derision.

"Exactly" Azin said agreeing with Elsa. He knew had to come up with a truly epic explanation to prevent Elsa from thinking that he's losing his sanity. "You know how people talk to the moon, when they want to talk someone far away."

Elsa just nodded with a growing smile on her face. She couldn't wait to hear what he'll say next.

"Well I talk to the sun, to do the same thing" Azin said hoping to convince Elsa that he isn't losing his sanity.

"So you're talking to someone far away" Elsa said with a smile on her face.

"Yes"

"Who?" Elsa asked curiously

"No one important" Azin said and forced a smile, still hoping that Elsa would believe the whole story.

_Ouch, I'm offended. _His voice said with mock hurt.

Azin mentally rolled his eyes at his voice's comment. It was technically true his other side rarely said anything important at all. Most of the time, his voice would eithermake fun of him or convince him to do something that he'll regret.

"Oh" was all Elsa said, while she continued to walk leaving Azin behind to follow. Until now, they were walking next to each other, but now Elsa was leading. Azin felt a wall between them.

Azin sighed, but slowly followed after her he knew that she was still hurt by what he had said. Azin didn't blame her though.

_Smooth move, lover boy. _His voice said.

_This was your fault in the first place! _Azin thought angrily.

_Blaming me for Elsa's mood isn't going to solve anything._ His voice said.

Just like that Azin's argument melted faster than a snowman in summer. His voice did have a point; blaming his voice won't solve anything at all. he made a mental note to not talk to his voice out loud.

_What do you suggest I do? _He asked.

_You're the one in love; you should be the one to fix this._ His voice said.

_Thanks a lot. _Azin thought sarcastically. Just as he thought he spotted a modest looking café on the said of the road. It had a sign with a pastry drawn to it and it was partly empty, but there were people inside too. Then it hit him. He slapped his forehead because it took him until now to think of a way to cheer her up.

"Why didn't I think of this sooner?" Azin said, while slapping his forehead again. He looked at Elsa who was currently watching some kids play in their school. She had her back turned, but he assumed she was still upset.

He quickly ran to the pastry shop and walked inside. The inside was decorated tastefully, but not overdone. He walked up to the counter and he saw dozens of baskets that were filled pastries and sandwiches of different shapes, sizes and forms. He was only looking for one type of pastry in particular, and after a minute of searching…

"I'll have two of these" Azin said politely, while pointing at a basket full of chocolate drizzled bagels that were still steaming. He had to admit that even HIS mouth was watering.

The cashier grabbed two of the pastries and dropped them in a paper bag. Azin paid for the pastries (with the money he got from a certain trio that he met earlier) and walked outside the pastry shop. He opened the paper bag and too a big whiff of the pastries' delicious aroma.

"This should cheer Elsa up" Azin said, while smiling at the paper bag in his hands. He started to walk towards Elsa who was still watching the kids play in school. He was five paces from her, when he suddenly started to get nervous again.

"Why am I so nervous?" Azin asked quietly. His heart was beating faster and faster. He even forgot what he was going to say.

"Azin?" Elsa asked turning her attention away from the children.

"Uhhh…." Azin was trying to remember what he was going to say to Elsa. He actually planned everything before he went to the café, but now that she's here it's like all his plans had suddenly vanished. "Let's take a seat" he hesitantly said as he gestured to a nearby bench.

They walked to the bench together in silence. They remained silent until they sat down.

"I bought these for you" Azin said, while handing over the paper bag. He didn't know why he was so nervous or why he felt his face heat up all of a sudden just because of those five words.

"Thank you" Elsa said. Her voice cracked, but it wasn't obvious enough for Azin to notice.

He smiled and out of the corner of his eye he could've sworn he saw Elsa's cheeks start to grow red. He saw Elsa hold the paper bag in her lap, while staring at it. After a minute of blushing, he cleared his throat.

"Don't you want to see what's in the bag" Azin asked gently, while smiling.

Elsa giggled, which made Azin's mood better in a second. Her laughter sent tingles down his spine. She opened the bag and she was greeted by the same aroma that made Azin's mouth water. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath; savoring the sweet and familiar smell.

"Chocolate" Elsa said, while slowly opening her eyes. There was a growing smile on her face that was reflected on Azin's face. Elsa looked at Azin with the same fond smile.

"I know you like chocolate. So, when I came across this pastry shop I looked for these and bought two of them" Azin admitted bashfully, while looking down to hide his blush. In truth, he wasn't smiling because of the chocolate pastries; he was smiling because Elsa was happy again.

She smiled perfectly at him and he couldn't help, but smile back. She took out one of the pastries and broke off a small piece. She was excited to eat it, but she knew better than to forget her manners. She placed the piece in her mouth and started to chew. Her eyes went wide by the pastry's delicious taste.

"Azin you have to try this." Elsa said, while handing the bag with one pastry to Azin.

"Both are for you" Azin said, while he raised his hand in front of him.

"Are you saying that I need a lot to eat" Elsa said, while putting on an expression of mock hurt.

"No no no no no, that's not what I meant" Azin said a little too defensively.

Elsa giggled at his response and she handed him the bag once again. He just stared at it.

"You bought these, so you should be able to taste it as well." Elsa reasoned.

"I bought these for you" Azin reasoned.

"Then I'm giving one of these to you so you could eat with me" Elsa said, while putting on the same puppy dog face that Anna uses.

_How can someone look so irresistible and adorable? _Azin thought exasperatingly.

Being unable to resist Elsa's puppy dog face he took the paper bag from Elsa.

"Using that face gives you an unfair advantage" Azin said, while taking out the pastry.

Elsa gave him a quizzical look.

"The face, when you pout, bat your eyelashes, and make your lips tremble" Azin explained, while taking a bite from the pastry. His eyes went wide as well.

"Does it?" Elsa asked nonchalantly.

"Yes it does" Azin said as-a-matter-of-factly. "You don't know"

"Well" Elsa looked at the pastry in her hands. "I may have been aware of its effects from somebody else" Elsa admitted sheepishly.

"Anna?" Azin ventured to guess. Elsa just nodded her head. They just laughed together.

Part of him couldn't believe that his will power suddenly came crumbling down like a brick when he saw Elsa's face. Azin was always a strong-willed individual. So, why did his resistance suddenly crumble like that?

.

After a few hours of walking around the kingdom of Corona, Azin thought of an idea that would give them a few trivial facts about each other's kingdoms.

"Hey I just thought of a game we could play, while we walk" Azin beamed, while smiling.

Elsa looked more than willing to play along "What do you have in mind?" she asked.

"I guess something about your kingdom, if I get it right; you tell me something about yourself, if I get it wrong, I tell you something about myself."

This seemed to peak Elsa's interest "Okay, but you only get one guess, and when you say something wrong, it's my turn to guess something" she reasoned.

"Deal" they shook hands.

In reality, Elsa just wanted to know a lot more about Azin because despite their time together; she till knew so little about him.

"Arendelle's symbol is the crocus" Azin said.

"Lucky guess" Elsa thought about what he was going to tell him. "I used to freeze my tutor's tea"

Azin burst out laughing trying to picture Elsa committing that kind of mischief.

"Your kingdom's primary export is…..ice" Azin said reluctantly. He was thinking that he got it wrong.

"I have an ice palace in the north mountain" Elsa said with smile.

Azin's eyes widened at that. He saw Elsa's power up close before, but he never knew that she could use it to that extent. Elsa laughed at his reaction. He regained his composure after a while.

"I'd love to see that one day" Azin said with a smile

"I'd love to take you there" Elsa said.

They stared into each other's eyes for a little longer. In all honesty, Azin didn't know why he felt so happy and light to see those icy blue eyes.

"You're parents are king Jotum and queen Neiva" Azin said.

Elsa laughed out loud for 7 seconds before she regained her composure. Part of her was a little sad at the mention of her parents, but that part couldn't overwhelm the humor that she got from hearing Azin get something wrong.

"Wrong" Elsa said and gave a little giggle. "My turn, you're known for the lantern festival that is celebrated on Rapunzel's birthday" Elsa said confidently. This was going to be easy considering the fact that Elsa knew a lot about the kingdom.

"I dream about going to other kingdoms" Azin said, while looking up into the clouds.

Elsa didn't know that. She always thought that Azin preferred to live in his own kingdom because of how well he got around and the fact that he led her to the hidden gazebo. She got the impression that he loved to explore his kingdom.

"Eugene was once a thief" Elsa said.

"I used to have a master" Azin said with smile.

"What happened to him?" Elsa asked.

"He died long ago" Azin said, while looking down.

"I'm sorry" Elsa said with a guilty voice.

"Don't be" Azin said with a smile. He was still angry at his master for giving him his alter-ego, which is why he doesn't care so much about his old master.

"Rapunzel used to have magic hair that could heal" Elsa said smirking.

"I like to travel on rooftops" Azin said smiling to the ground.

"What?" Elsa asked bemused by what he said. She couldn't imagine anyone travelling by using the rooftops.

"When I go for a stroll or when I'm following someone I use the rooftops because it gives me a better view" Azin explained.

"Is that why you fell from the sky, when you saved us" Elsa raised an eyebrow. Azin smiled sheepishly, while nodding. Elsa giggled. She had to try that one day.

"Corona is known for their warm summers that aren't too hot" Elsa said smugly.

"I'm starting to think that you have an unfair advantage in this game" Azin said. Elsa only laughed.

"You need to tell me something"

Azin scanned his mind for something that he could tell Elsa there was no way she was telling her about his past.

_May be I could tell her about my… _ Azin thought about it and it would be best for her to know about his powers. She revealed her powers to him so it was only fair.

"I'm like you" Azin said simply.

"Excuse me?"

"I'm like you"

"Azin I don't understand what you're…" Elsa started, but before she could finish Azin raised his right hand a yellow glow emanated from it. At first Elsa didn't understand what he was doing, but then he raised his hand higher.

.

.

Yes this is a cliffhanger.

So yes we are going to have the big reveal next chapter and I hope that all of you will stick around for the rest of the story. We might also get a first look on the antagonist of this story.

Please leave a review and feel free to follow and favorite my little story.

Skullcandyklive - until next time.


	10. Chapter 9

**We have chapter 9. **

**Now I know that the cliffhanger last time must have been really frustrating, but I assure you that cliffhangers aren't a regular thing. I just like to leave a little suspense, especially when it comes to a revelation.**

**Like I said last chapter, we have the big reveal. I'm sure most of you have already figured out what his powers are.**

**Let the games begin.**

.

As he raised his hand, Elsa noticed that shards of stone and gravel were suddenly swirling around his hand. The yellow glow was still present, but the glow was interrupted by the shards. In the midst of her amazement she noticed that the shards were taking the form of a sphere. The sphere had small cracks in it and the yellow glow emanated from the cracks, while the gravel circled the air around the sphere in many directions. Elsa was purely amazed by the craftsmanship of the little sphere every little detail was considered. They were still sitting on the bench, but Elsa didn't pay much attention to that she was too busy admiring the sphere.

For the first time in forever, Elsa felt happy that she had found someone that truly understood her situation.

They sat there for half a minute more before Elsa asked a flurry of questions.

"What can you do? Where did you get your powers? Is there anyone else like you? How long have you had them? How do you control it?" Elsa asked in a single breath. Her eyes grew wide and a smile was growing on her face. Azin felt happier at the sight, he wasn't freaked out he was happy to see Elsa lose her regality. He always preferred playful Elsa than regal, queen-mode Elsa.

"I can control stone and earth and conjure it up. I don't really know. None that I know of, since I was born, and I just use it occasionally" Azin replied happily to her questions. He could tell that this was the first time that Elsa had ever met someone like her.

She took a minute to process what he said and his powers were almost very similar to what her powers could do. They stared into each other's eyes taking comfort in the fact they were shared the same gift. When they felt that they've stared into each other's eyes long enough. They looked away blushing.

"It's getting late" Azin commented to change the subject.

For the first time, Elsa noticed the nearly dark sky above their heads; it _was_ getting late.

"We should head back, they're going to worry about us" Elsa said, while starting to walk. Azin just stood there at the bench. Elsa looked back at him questioningly.

"You don't plan on walking do you?" Azin asked which made Elsa's eyebrow rise higher. Azin smirked and he started to swirl his hands in many intricate pattern. Shards of stone and gravel followed his hands as they moved. He swirled his hands underneath where he was standing and the shards of stone and gravel formed an innate star design on the ground. The star was bordered by the yellow glow and inside the star many intricate and swirling patterns began to form and the yellow glow emanated from the lines and borders. It truly was a magnificent sight. Now Elsa knew how her sister feels when she uses her powers; awestricken. She stood there for another minute admiring the detailed craftsmanship.

Azin suddenly walked to the edge of the star and offered his hand to Elsa.

"Shall we depart my queen" Azin said in his best regal voice, while throwing in an over-exaggerated bow.

Elsa smiled at him. Azin didn't know it, but he could be really romantic sometimes. She scolded herself for her last thought and she decided to play along "After you, good sir" Elsa curtsied.

They walked hand in hand to the center of the star. When they arrived at the center Azin raised both of his hands and Elsa felt the star levitate from the ground as it left a star shaped hole from where they were standing. Elsa was losing her balance so she grabbed on to the nearest thing she could, who just so happened to be Azin.

They were hugging now as the floating star platform took them to the castle, while lighting the night sky with its yellow glow and falling trail. The star actually left a trail of gravel and stone shards that glow a bright yellow before eventually fading into its normal color. Azin didn't pay much attention to the trail he was paying more attention to the beautiful woman in his arms. He looked down at her and she looked up at him. She smiled at him before she leaned in his chest again.

"This is perfect" Elsa whispered contently as she leaned into Azin's chest. Azin leaned his head down at Elsa's head. If he didn't know better, he'd say they were cuddling. Azin wished that he could just freeze time so that this moment will never end at all. Azin felt so happy and in this moment he knew that he was forgiven.

_I got to hand it to you Azin…this is your best idea yet. _His voice said. Even his alter-ego was admiring his work. _She sure is one lucky queen. _ His voice said.

_What? No insults or retorts now? _Azin thought smirking.

_Nah. I thought you could enjoy this moment without me spoiling it. _His voice said.

_Thanks. _

_Don't get used to it._

Azin just smiled because nothing could ruin this moment for him. Using his powers to this extent was enough to make him happy, but the fact that Elsa was with him during this magical ride only made him happier. He just felt happy being with her, despite the fact that he only met her that day.

Soon they landed inside the castle walls not being noticed by the guards in any way.

_This is unbelievable. They didn't notice the golden flying star that was leaving a trail of stone and gravel_ _fly into the castle walls or even bothered to see what it was_. Azin thought exasperatingly.

He and Elsa walked to from the center of the star and onto the ground of the castle. Azin waved his hands and the stone star flew out of the castle walls. Azin was putting the star back where it belongs. The glow would have left after the star takes its place back on the ground.

The two started to walk towards the inside of the castle. They were walking through the dark halls until they finally arrived at Elsa's room. The two stood there in the halls neither of them was willing to leave each other's company.

"Will I see you tomorrow?" Elsa said, while Azin nodded in response. He had a smile on his face.

"Everyday" Azin answered quietly. Elsa got the meaning behind his words.

"Good night, Azin" Elsa said with a smile.

"Good night, Elsa"

Elsa entered her room and closed the door. She leaned on the door, closed her eyes and gently slid down contented.

"This night is the most magical night of my life." Elsa whispered.

.

The next day everyone, except Azin and Elsa, was at the family dining room eating breakfast making small talk and having conversations.

"Morning everyone" Elsa greeted with a smile on her face as she entered the dining room. She was wearing her signature ice dress and had her hair in a single braid over her shoulder.

"Good morning" they replied before resuming their conversations.

Elsa took a seat to her sister's left and she was greeted by a comment that was obviously bottled up all night and waiting to come out"

"How was your date with Azin" Anna blurted out excitedly. Elsa almost choked on her bagel. Although she expected this from Anna she was still surprised at her sister's enthusiasm. She decided to go with the easy way out.

"Good"

"Elsa!" Anna whined childishly, which was mirrored by Rapunzel, which was on Anna's left side.

"You need to tell us what happened" Anna said.

"We want details; what happened, where did you go, and what did you do?" Rapunzel said bouncing in her chair.

"We walked and talked around the kingdom" Elsa said simply. She took a bite of her bagel. She smiled at her sister teasingly.

"Come on something else must have happened" Anna said not willing to give up.

Elsa thought about the magical ride that she had with Azin. She remembered his arms wrapped around her, the revelation of his powers, the part when he made the orb, then he made the floating star platform, and she remembered him waving his hands freely, while they were followed by shards of stone and gravel as well as the way he lit up by the yellow glow. He looked so…..

Elsa was brought back from her fantasy by Anna yelling her name in her ear. She clutched her ear.

"Ow, you didn't have to yell" Elsa said.

"Something did happen." Anna and Rapunzel beamed. Because they saw Elsa's dreamy expression before Anna called her. Something definitely happened.

"Elsa, you have to tell me please" Anna said, while pulling out her puppy dog face. Elsa covered her eyes looking away. She knew all too well that she got what she want when she had that face.

"You and those eyes, no I can't tell you yet" Elsa said still not looking at her. She was desperately trying to resist her sister.

"Why not?" Anna said and Elsa could hear the pout in her voice. She was about to give in, when Azin came into the room.

"Good morning, everyone" Azin said, Elsa sighed in relief. She looked at her sister knowing that Anna wasn't pulling the puppy dog face anymore.

Everybody replied again before resuming their conversations. Azin took a seat next to Elsa.

"Good morning" Azin greeted her with a smile.

"Good morning"

"How'd you sleep" Azin was making small talk with Elsa because as weird as it may seem, He dreamt about her and their magical ride. He didn't want things to become awkward between them.

"Fine, you?"

"Good"

Anna huffed. "Maybe Azin will tell me" Anna said, while turning to face Azin "Azin, how'd your date go" Anna said excitedly.

"Fine, we walked and talked around the kingdom" Azin said simply. Azin knew that Elsa didn't want to disclose too much information.

"You're worse than Elsa" Anna said and pouted.

The two laughed together. One thing was boggling in Azin's mind though.

"What are you all talking about" Azin asked everybody, but Eugene was the one who spoke up.

"This glowing and floating thing that we saw last night" Eugene explained and both Elsa and Azin froze. Elsa looked at Azin, but he was just as baffled as she was. In hindsight, Azin shouldn't have expected that a floating and glowing star wasn't going to attract attention. Eugene looked at him so he immediately responded.

"Really? How did you see it?" Azin asked nervously. He took a bite from his bagel.

"Well my sweetie and I were sleeping in bed, when I saw something glowing in the night sky." Eugene explained.

"Then he woke me up and he pointed towards the floating thing" Rapunzel continued smiling at the memory. "Eugene was starting to freak out, but I thought it looked really magical" Rapunzel smiled.

"I didn't freak out, I was just worried" Eugene said defensively.

"You know Eugene I saw the floating thing as well and it was really magical" Anna said.

Azin couldn't help, but smile because so many people thought that his power was magical. Most of the time, perceived his powers as a curse. Azin's smile grew wider.

"Azin are you okay?" Elsa asked. She wanted to know why he was so happy. Didn't he want to keep his powers a secret?

"I'm wonderful" Azin said, still smiling. He had never felt so many people think that his powers were so magical. "I'm just glad that some people think of my magic as a gift, not a curse" Azin admitted to Elsa in a whisper.

Elsa smiled at him and placed a hand on his shoulder. Elsa knew exactly how he felt. It was the same feeling she got, when all of Arendelle cheered for her as she prepared to freeze the courtyard.

_I know how that feels._ Elsa thought.

The conversations continue and even though Azin couldn't make out what they were saying, but he could get the idea of their conversation.

His powers were magical.

.

He was just standing outside the tavern flanked by his two men. He made a sound of disgust before he grudgingly entered the tavern. When he entered, all eyes were on him.

"I'm prepared to offer 200,000 pounds of gold to anyone who can get me the snow queen" He announced and the tavern fell silent. No one was dumb enough to attempt to capture the snow queen.

"You are all cowards!" he boomed until somebody entered the tavern. The newcomer had battle scars all over his features and he looked more sickly and fragile than terrifying. His teeth were razor sharp, but they were rotting and fully-intact. His eyes had no pupils, only the whites. He would have looked more intimidating if it wasn't for his sickly pale skin that had a green tint. He wore the armor of a Viking, but the armor was already broken, but his appearance didn't matter to anyone. There was a green mist that hung in the air of where he stood. The newcomer approached him "Where can I find this snow queen?" the newcomer said with a grave tone that was overtly threatening. The two men that flanked his sides were about to draw their swords, but they froze in fear as the newcomer slowly made the green mist surround them. The newcomer was playing with them, but before he could do anything else.

"Arendelle" He shakily said, getting over his previous terror and fear, but he was still scared on the inside. The newcomer made the mist dissipate and nodded to him. The newcomer left without another word.

He was determined to find the so-called snow queen and he wasn't one to give up so easily. He was going to collect that reward and deliver the snow queen, after he had fun with her. He smiled at what he planned on doing to his target. Yes, he would capture the snow queen alive, but he planned on using her body for his enjoyment.

His thoughts were interrupted by the loud neigh of two horses that were now in front of him. Apparently, he was in the middle of the road. An obese man that looked very wealthy charged out of the carriage. The obese man was furious, not that he found angry fat man as a threat.

"What are you doing in the middle of the road? Are you insane, I could have been killed" the man boomed, while marching towards him.

_This man doesn't know who he's dealing with. _He thought.

"You're about to be." He said and the man cocked his head in confusion. Before the man could respond, he had planted his hand on his forehead.

The driver of the carriage saw in heart-stopping detail as a green mist exited from the man's eyes, nose, and mouth. The obese man was screaming the whole time. During the ordeal, the color of the man's skin slowly faded making it pale and sickly with green tints. Finally, after nearly half a minute, the man dropped to the ground. The man was now a sickly pale, his eyes' lost their pupils, his mouth was gaping open. He looked like all the life was drained from his body.

He looked at the driver of the carriage and before the driver could react he was already inches from his face. His lips were trembling in fear.

"Take me to Arendelle"

.

.

**I know short chapter right?**

**There you have it folks, Azin controls stone and forms of earth and he can also conjure it.**

**I couldn't find the scientific name for his ability, though (ex. Fire=Pyrokinesis. Ice=Cyrokinesis. Smoke=typhokinesis). Anyways, what did you think of the magic ride scene? I'm really nervous about that scene. So please leave a review and tell me what you think. I really wanted to make Azin's powers as mystical and amazing as Elsa's. **

**I haven't found a picture for the star platform, but I'll post it as soon as I see one.**

**Tell me what you think in a review and feel free to follow and/or favorite this little story.**

**Skullcandyklive – until next time. **


	11. Chapter 10

**I got the idea for this chapter from another story that I really like.**

**This chapter mainly focuses on Rapunzel's relationship with Elsa and Anna. This is the chapter where you'll also find out how they became old friends considering their conflicting timelines in Tangled and Frozen. At this point, only those people who really stuck with my story will be able to find out why they became old friends.**

**Anyways, let's get on with the story.**

.

.

Anna was focusing on her decisions. She can't afford to make a mistake, especially since she's worked so hard to get this far. She thought about her decision over and over again and there was really no down side to what she was planning to do.

"You got this Anna" Kristoff said encouragingly. In truth, he was more worried than Anna. He was constantly fidgeting and shifting from one foot to another. Kristoff's words weren't actually helping her at all. In fact, his constant fidgeting made Anna more nervous than before. Nevertheless, Anna smiled at Kristoff for his continued support.

"No rush, Anna" Rapunzel said with a smile.

Anna thought of it over and over again and there was no other way. She planned her play perfectly so there was no doubt in her mind that she could make a mistake. With a huge sigh, she moved her bishop, while Rapunzel moved her pawn one space. Yes, they were playing chess. Considering the fact that Rapunzel had nearly 18 years to practice this game while she was up in the tower, there was no way Anna could beat her, but Rapunzel did go easy on her, just not to the point that she let her win.

"Check" Rapunzel said.

"What?" Anna blinked her eyes in confusion, while scanning the chess board.

"Check"

Anna finally saw the rook that was putting his king in danger, but fortunately (or unfortunately, it depends on who you're routing for) she saw this coming and had planted a bishop, ahead of time that was ready to capture the rook. She moved the bishop and captured the rook. Rapunzel was surprised at how Anna planned her moves. In truth, Rapunzel didn't have a ready counterattack for that. She must've been so busy watching Anna that she forgot to watch her plays. Rapunzel was more careful now and after several moves she captured all of Anna's pieces and boxed in Anna's king.

"Checkmate" Rapunzel said.

"You're good at this" Anna said admittedly.

"Well I didn't have much to do, while I was trapped inside that tower" Rapunzel said with a smile because as much as she hated being trapped in that tower, that was also the place where she and the two sisters met. "Do you still remember how we met?" Rapunzel asked.

"How could I forget?" Anna said as if it was the most outrageous thing she has ever heard.

By this time, Elsa and Azin had entered the room together (Yes they were together)

"Hi guys" Anna beamed.

"Hey" they greeted together at the same time.

"Elsa, you still remember how we met Rapunzel right?" Anna said still enthusiastic. She always loved to hear this story because Rapunzel was more than just her best friend, she was like her sister.

"Of course" Elsa beamed.

"Wait a minute, how did you meet because for all I know" Azin gestured to Rapunzel "she was trapped by an evil witch in a tower until she was 18 and she never saw anyone until Eugene came" he gestured to Anna "and Anna never left the castle again after she turned 5" Azin was more puzzled than ever because no matter what angle he looked at the situation, things didn't add up.

"Well you see, Azin when I was 7 and Anna was 4 we went to Corona to take a vacation and for our parents to meet with the king and queen" Elsa started with a smile on her face.

"Since we were only kids, we always went looking for an adventure, then one day we came across this tall stone tower in the middle of the forest, but the entrance was blocked by plants and vines" Anna continued.

"Anna suggested that we should climb the tower window, so she attempted and failed to scale steep wall and fell back to the snow that I created" Elsa said, while trying to contain her laughter. When she composed herself she continued "She used her puppy do face on me and I had no choice, but to conjure up a pillar of snow that was tall enough to reach the window"

By this time, everybody was sitting around the table; listening intently to what would happen next.

"They climbed inside and I hid in the closet thinking that they had razor sharp teeth, like mother Gothel said" Rapunzel chuckled at the memory "they called out and I was just 4 at the time so I didn't respond immediately; believing everything that mother Gothel said" Rapunzel laughed knowing what would happen next.

"We suddenly saw a 4 year-old girl with blonde hair tumble onto the floor from inside the closet" Anna said, while trying to restrain her laughter.

"We asked if she wanted to play with us and at first she was afraid, but we eventually convinced her" Elsa continued.

"Elsa showed me her Magic and I showed her mine" Rapunzel said

"And Anna's mouth was gaping open the whole time" Rapunzel and Elsa said in unison, while the rest of the group laughed, while Anna just pouted.

"You're mouths were gaping open too" Anna pointed out the memory of How Elsa was mystified by Rapunzel's hair and how Rapunzel was mystified by Elsa's snow. The two blushed at the memory and now it was Anna's turn to laugh.

"We came back to the tower every day at the same time to play with Rapunzel" Anna continued.

"Until the day we had to go home" Elsa and Anna's expressions both saddened. "We begged Mama and Papa for us to stay longer, but they had to take care of things back home."

"Then mother Gothel came back and I told her about Elsa and Anna she was terrified at first, then she blew a magical mist at me that erased my memories of when I met Elsa and Anna" Rapunzel said sadly. "When she died, I suddenly remembered everything" Rapunzel continued.

Everybody at the table, except the three were staring in awe at them, the story was really amazing at first, but the sad ending made everybody's mood drop.

"Then Rapunzel's wedding came up, but we weren't allowed to go" Anna said. "I was supposed to stay in the castle and Elsa was still scared of her powers" Anna continued.

"Then our parents died" Elsa said in a whisper, which made Azin gasp. He had no idea that Elsa was an orphan now. She never mentioned it before to him at all, but he didn't blame her, he knew how it felt to lose a family. By this time, Eugene was comforting his wife with a hug, while Kristoff was comforting Anna by doing the same thing. All that's left was Elsa.

_What are you waiting for? Hug her already. _His voice said.

_I can't just hug her like that._ Azin countered.

_You already did it once. _His voice pointed out.

_I thought you weren't going to bring that up. _Azin thought

_I told you no to get used to it. _His voice said.

_I knew it was too good to be true. _Azin thought.

_If you can stand to watch her like this, then by all means, just watch. _His voice said.

Like any other time, Azin's Argument vanished like a snowflake in midair. He really couldn't stand to see Elsa act like this. The sheer thought of her saddened in any way can easily break his heart and reduce him to pieces. Would Elsa really allow him to hug her? Because he thought that their first hug was mainly because she was sleepy and amazed by his powers.

Not being able to withstand another second of seeing Elsa like this, Azin pulled her into a hug, Elsa quickly returned the gesture. Azin was rubbing her back empathetically to soothe her feeling of sadness and depression. Azin didn't know why, but the room suddenly got warmer than it was before. He thought it was just the hug. The three couples (if you can call them that) stayed like that for more than a few minutes. They weren't willing to let this moment end.

.

In the Tavern, Austeen was just doing his daily work serving drinks to customers until a slender, aged and well-dressed man appeared, He was flanked by two men that were at least 2 feet taller than him. He saw the symbol of their kingdom, but he wasn't sure what kingdom it belonged to. All eyes were on the man.

"I'm prepared to give 200,000 pounds of gold to anyone who can give me the snow queen alive" the man announced.

He had to admit 200,000 pounds of gold was a large amount of money, but the mission wasn't worth the money and he knew this was especially true now. No one spoke up. The mention of the snow queen alone was more than enough to stop them, what more if they knew who was guarding her.

_Wise._ Austeen thought.

"Are you all going to let some sorceress terrify you and your kingdom" one of the men boomed. Several men were about to stand up and take up the offer, but Austeen spoke up.

"They're not afraid of the snow queen" Austeen stood and spoke up to everyone in the tavern. He knew that Azin would want him to do this. If there's one thing he wanted it was to make sure his beloved was safe. Azin will never admit it or realize it, but he's slowly falling for the dignitary that he saved. Austeen knows him too well. "They're terrified of who's guarding the snow queen" Austeen continued.

"Who?" The aged man asked.

Austeen smirked before answering "My old friend" Austeen said out loud for the whole tavern to hear "Tombstone Azin" Austeen boomed. Sure enough the tavern engaged in a flurry of conversations and fervent murmurs. The aged man looked around questioningly at the men from the tavern.

"You're obviously not from around here" Austeen started with a smirk "So I'll explain no one in this kingdom is foolish enough to go up against my old friend" Austeen continued. The increase of the rapid murmurs emphasized Austeen's point. Everybody was in a frenzy of rapid conversations about some stories that they heard about Azin, but some men did speak out loud so that the aged man can find out who he's going up against.

"I heard he took out ten men using his tomahawks" one voice said.

"I heard he went up against three skilled assassins and came out unharmed" another voice said.

"I heard that he never failed a mission at all" another voice said.

"I heard he took out an assassin while his hands were tied up" another voice said.

"No one's crazy enough to go after an ice witch, especially now that she has Azin" another voice said.

"Whoever is going to take this mission is digging his own grave" another voice said.

Austeen just smiled as the aged man slowly lost his air of confidence, but in the midst of all the commotion and fervent whispers, He saw a figure with his hood down who was accompanied by three figures with their hoods drawn around their faces.

He couldn't figure out who they were, but one was shorter than the other three, one was definitely larger, and a slight shine was on one of the figure's hands.

Austeen started to panic and think frantically. He hoped he was wrong, he hoped and prayed that what he was thinking was wrong, because if anyone could take out the snow queen and Azin, it was them. For a brief second, Austeen saw a symbol on the back of their hands; a spiral. Austeen's eyes grew wide, knowing the symbol all too well. Seeing that symbol he knew that he was right. He felt dizzy and he grabbed on the edge of the bar for support.

"They're back" the words came out like a horrified whisper. When he eventually composed himself, he ran out the tavern as quickly as his legs could take him.

He needed to warn Azin, but he hoped that it wasn't too late.

.

Rapunzel, Anna and Elsa were running around the kingdom of Corona, while they were shopping. In truth, Elsa didn't really know how they got here. One moment they were in the castle telling stories and, then the next moment she was being pulled (dragged) by Anna and Rapunzel. She already felt like her arm was pulled from its socket, when she went shopping with Anna during her day off, but with Anna and Rapunzel she felt like both of her arms were pulled from their sockets. Part of her wanted to slow down because she was already getting tired, but that part couldn't out rule the part that made her happy, when she saw Anna and Rapunzel light up.

"Elsa, look at that dress" Anna pointed to a window of a modest looking dress shop.

"You'd look amazing in that" Rapunzel agreed with a matching nod.

Without giving Elsa a chance to respond or look at the dress they pulled (dragged) her inside the store. Rapunzel was already asking the clerks about the dress, while Anna was looking for other accessories that would suit the dress. Elsa sighed happily seeing them like this. Elsa thought of Anna and Rapunzel as her little sisters because they were so much like each other and they were both younger than her. She was just happy because right now her two little sisters were picking out a dress for her because apparently, she wore the same ice dress every day. She was really happy by her little sisters' concern. She was brought back from her thoughts by the chime of the doorbell.

She spotted Eugene, Kristoff and Azin carrying numerous bags filled with what they bought from the (they lost count) shops that the girls visited. Elsa smiled empathetically at them. She said that they should've brought a carriage, but Anna said that they were only going to visit a few shops. Rapunzel also said that it would be sweeter if the guys were the ones who carried their bags.

"I knew we should have brought the carriage" Kristoff said panting

"You can say that again" Eugene said panting as well.

"Come on its not that bad" Azin reasoned, with a playful smirk gracing his lips. Out of the three he was the one with the least bags to carry because Elsa was never one to buy too many clothes. (it should be noted that the guys were carrying bags for the girl that they were closest with)

"That's because you don't have to carry as much as we do" Eugene said in between breaths.

Azin just smirked playfully at them, knowing that he could easily make a stone golem that could carry the bags for him or even a stone platform that could serve as a carriage. Azin looked at Elsa and he was still smitten by her, though he didn't realize it yet. He once thought that nothing could be more beautiful than Elsa in her ice dress. Azin was still staring at her and as if sensing his eyes on her, she turned her gaze to look at him. Their eyes met and they would have probably stared at each other all day, but Elsa heard Rapunzel's call.

"Elsa, you have to try this" Rapunzel pulled her to the nearest changing room and was soon followed by Anna who was carrying some other accessories and other articles of clothing. Azin was able to see Elsa's silhouette as Rapunzel and Anna pulled off her current dress. He even got a look at Elsa's (now that's how a woman is supposed to look like) naked silhouette.

Azin blushed violently feeling as if he was violating her privacy. He looked away abruptly, while his face was still burning red. He had no idea why he felt like this. Maybe it's because he held high respects for women.

"Azin?"

Azin knew who this voice was from. He breathed deeply and reduced the color on his cheeks. He turned around and he felt his mouth gape open as he saw Elsa.

_Here I thought nothing would be more beautiful than Elsa in her ice dress. _Azin thought mesmerized.

Elsa was still wearing her hair in its signature braid, but the dress looked amazing. It was a sky blue dress with sleeves that had a white bodice that had a snowflake design in the middle, which was embroidered with a sky blue thread. The rest of the dress was beautifully embroidered with white stitching and snowflake patterns. She also wore a white scarf, which was also embroidered with a sky blue snowflake pattern, around her neck. A short and see-through train was also attached to the dress. The dress also had white gloves that had a sky blue snowflake design. Her blue eyes were perfectly highlighted by the color scheme of the dress. Azin was still staring at her with his mouth wide open.

_Hey lover boy, if you keep this up flies are going to get in. _his voice said.

_No response_

_I thought you don't fall in love with people that you've just met. _His voice said.

_No response_

_Yo! Wake up Elsa's melting._

_No response_

_Did you turn yourself to stone or something?_

_No response _

_Oh, I give up._

After that, Azin managed to compose himself and he cleared his throat. He stood up trying to look professional and maintain any dignity he had left at this point. (it was a failing attempt).

"Wow Elsa that dress does look good on you" Azin meant to say it as if he was trying make a kind comment, but it came out as if he was staring at a deity that was unearthly beautiful.

"Do you really think so" Elsa was honestly insecure about how Azin would think about her new look. So she was glad to hear that from Azin. Nevertheless, Anna and Rapunzel convinced her that she looked beautiful and that she'll, as they put it, give Azin a heart attack. Azin nodded his head still admiring Elsa's beauty, which was highlighted by her new look. Azin found one flaw in the dress though.

"Although, there is one flaw" Azin said in his as-a-matter-of-fact tone. Elsa knitted her eyebrows together. Once he said that, Anna and Rapunzel started scanning for flaws in the dress. Azin approached Elsa they were only one pace from each other now. By this time, the two girls stopped scanning and started poking each other excitedly. Azin raised Elsa's hands to her chest level.

"Hands that are as gifted as yours should never be hidden by gloves" Azin said in a sincere tone that he never even knew he had. After he said that, he took off her gloves and handed them to her, smiling. She smiled back at him. Elsa was blushing at how sweet he was to her. He thought of her powers as a gift, not a curse. They stared into each other's eyes before somebody (probably Eugene and Kristoff) cleared their throat.

"Let's go guys" Eugene said jokingly, which earned him a slap on the shoulder courtesy of his wife Rapunzel.

"Don't mind him, Elsa" Rapunzel said reassuringly. She just wanted Elsa to be happy because she thought of her as her big sister than her old friend and like any good little sister; she wanted Elsa to be happy.

"He's right, we should get going" Elsa said, while nervously brushing off invisible dust.

"Right, so where are we off to next?" Azin said straitening his vest.

"Shopping!" Anna and Rapunzel replied at the same time. Azin gave them a questioning look as if to say _don't you already have enough clothes_.

Elsa understood the meaning behind his eyes so she explained "It's not for us" Elsa explained which made Azin even more confused than he already was. "It's for you" Elsa continued.

Azin held up his hands in front of him "That won't be necessary I don't need any clothes" Azin said quickly, while slowly backing away to the door.

"I beg to differ you were wearing that outfit since the day you saved us" Anna retorted, which made Azin looked down at his outfit.

"Besides, what's the point of Elsa having a new look if you don't" Rapunzel beamed, while propping her hand under her chin. She was thinking of how to give Azin a new look. Azin blushed at the statement. Rapunzel was subtly implying that he and Elsa were together so they both needed new outfits.

The next thing he knew; he was in a different clothing store and Anna and Rapunzel were searching for clothes for his new look. Azin tried to convince him that he didn't need any clothes, but after several arguments (and 3 puppy dog faces later) he had no choice, but to say yes. He really couldn't bear to say no to Elsa's puppy dog face.

"How about this" Rapunzel gestured to nearby manikin that wore a red vest with black buckles over a navy blue long sleeved shirt and red pants that had navy blue boots.

"I don't think it suits his style" Anna said pointedly, before gesturing to a different manikin. "What about this?" Anna gestured to manikin wearing a blue and yellow vest below a coat that had no sleeves, black pants, and blue boots.

"I don't think primary colors are his thing" Rapunzel said.

Azin started to feel awkward because they were going through the trouble of getting him new clothes, but he hardly knew him. He knew this was especially true because so far only Elsa knows the most about him and what he told Elsa was only the tip of the iceberg.

"If you can't find anything, you don't have to go through the trouble of…." Azin didn't even get to finish because he was cut off by Anna's excited squeal.

"This would be perfect" Anna had a few articles of clothing draped over her right arm. Before Azin could continue Anna handed him the articles of clothing and pushed him to the nearest changing room.

Once he was in the changing room he just looked at the articles of clothing and he had to admit it did look good. The color suited him entirely and it was exactly his size. With a deep sigh, he started putting on the clothes.

After he did so, he started debating with himself if he should go out there and face everybody with his new look.

_What are you waiting for? _His voice said

_I don't think I should go out there. _He said

_Why because you don't think that Elsa might like it._

_No. _

_That's the least of your worries._

_What?_

_Never mind_

Azin was puzzled by his voice's words_. _What did he mean by the least I should worry about?

.

Outside Anna was bouncing in her seat. She was excited to let her big sister see Azin with his new look. Elsa would never admit it or realize it, but Anna knew that she was falling for Azin. She knew her big sister well, despite the fact that she was isolated for 13 years. She heard the changing room door open and there she saw Azin.

Azin was wearing a gray short-sleeved shirt with yellow border lines and designs that was open in the front. Underneath it was a gray shirt with a complicated yellow design in the middle. He wore white pants and gray combat boots. The ends of the white pants were tucked in the black boots. She had to admit that even she would have fallen for him, if she didn't already have Kristoff. He looked like a brand new person even his hair was different; it wasn't blocking his eyes anymore it was standing out.

Anna noticed that Azin's eyes were darting around the store looking for someone. His gaze slowly began to become frantic and worried.

"Where's Elsa?"

.

.

**Cue dramatic music _(dun dun dun dun)_**

**So please let me know what you think about Elsa and Azin's new look in a review. I realized that throughout the movie Elsa was known for her signature ice dress. So, I thought why not give her a new look.**

**I apologize if my descriptions weren't exactly clear because I'm not artistically inclined.**

**Voice out your opinion in a review and feel free to follow/favorite my little story.**

**Skullcandyklive - until next time.**


	12. Chapter 11

**Where is Elsa, Indeed? **

**Anyways, you're about to find out where she is in this chapter. Also this chapter might contain our first fight (I think you know what I mean by **_**fight**_**). This chapter was born from my wanting to see how Elsa would react if she realized that Azin could be pulling a HANS.**

**Anyways, let the games begin.**

.

.

Azin was still looking for Elsa and he completely forgot about his new look. The floor slowly began to petrify and crack.

"Whoa, why's the ground cracking?" Eugene exclaimed.

"Where did this stone come from" Anna exclaimed.

"I don't think this is natural" Rapunzel said.

"She's right" Kristoff said.

"why is this happening " Anna started to panic.

Azin wasn't paying attention to what they were saying. He was more worried where Elsa could have gone. He knew he was really close to her, but why did he overreact like this.

_You keep this up and you'll blow your secret. _His voice said.

Azin got the message and immediately calmed down by taking deep breaths. As soon as the shaking stopped, he quickly exited the clothing store and started looking for Elsa. Elsa was the closest thing he had to a female friend and he wasn't willing to let her go like that.

.

Elsa was actually in the same pastry shop that Azin had gone into, when he bought the chocolate bagels for her. She smiled remembering the memory.

She was brought back to reality when she heard the baker clear his throat. Elsa blushed and ordered 6 chocolate bagels; one bagel for each of them. She took the bagels wrapped in paper and went to sit outside the pastry shop.

Outside she was staring into nowhere just thinking how lucky she had been to meet Azin that day. She didn't know why, but she felt so at ease and happy, when she was with him. Azin was the closest thing she had to a male friend. He was always there for her and he saved her sister.

She started to ponder on the idea of bringing him back to Arendelle because he did say that he wanted to see other kingdoms and see the world. Elsa could just imagine his amazement when he steps off the ship and into the harbor and maybe he can live in the castle. If Kristoff could do it, then she didn't see any valid reason why Azin couldn't.

She was brought back to reality when she saw a man with jet black hair sat in front of her. This man was obviously into his early twenties. She gave the man a questioning look, but the man just chuckled.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, but it seems that you know a close friend of mine" the man said with a deep and baritone voice.

"Oh?"

"Azin" the man looked up and Elsa could see that he was a suave young man with a wicked smile, which Elsa paid no interest in. Most girls would have probably started blushing at the sight, but it had no effect on Elsa. "You see I have a score to settle with him"

"Is that so?" Elsa said icily, while the edge of the table began to freeze. "and what would you do to him exactly" the man smirked at her

"Patience my dear, you wouldn't want to harm the person who will shed some light on your situation, would you?" the man smiled devilishly at her, while she just glared.

"So far I think that's all I want to do right now" Elsa said icily, while the temperature dropped to minus zero degrees.

"Are you?" the man smirked and examined her "it doesn't look like it to me" the man said casually.

"Your opinion is irrelevant in this situation. I ask you again, what do you want from Azin?" as Elsa said that the temperature dropped even more their breaths were already visible. Elsa didn't like this man. He had good looks, but his attitude easily outweighed that.

"Is it?" the man said in a coy tone. "Well in my opinion, you should know better than to trust someone you just met that day"

Elsa suddenly remembered Hans and how he tricked Anna into thinking that he was in love with her and the realization hit her like a dagger to the chest.

_This is no different than what Hans did_. Elsa realized.

Hans gained Anna's trust by being sincere; he made her fall in love with him by sweeping Anna off her feet and he betrayed her when he got Anna's full trust. This was similar to what Azin did a few minutes ago. She was falling for the old "Hans" trick. At this point some of the trust she had for Azin vanished.

Elsa tried to make a point "and how would you be so sure of that?"

"Everyone around here knows what happened to Arendelle a few days ago, including what the prince of the southern isles did"

"How exactly would you know that I can't trust Azin?"

"I know him better than you do, because I met him longer than you have"

"What make you think that I trust him" the man chuckled at Elsa's response.

"who exactly was the one who thought about bringing him to Arendelle" the man said with an in your face tone.

"I plan on doing that once I completely know him, that's none of your business" Elsa said icily.

"I'm doing you a favor by opening up your eyes for you"

"my eyes are wide open" Elsa said icily "you have no business being here, leave before I freeze you where you stand"

"That's a little dark for you, but that's no surprise you did do it to your sister"

Elsa snapped at that last sentence. she conjured up ice from his feet up to his neck. She glared at him icily, while the man just sighed.

"I was hoping you'd see reason" the man's eyes changed and they became purple and they had rings around that pupil. Elsa suddenly felt dizzy and the ice vanished. The man walked up to her and looked her in the eyes.

"You can't trust Azin" the man said slowly "you won't fall for the same trick that your sister did; you're smarter than her" at that the man vanished. Elsa shook her head and she felt fine, but then she heard someone call her name.

"Elsa!"

She blinked and looked at the direction of the sound of her name. it was hard to see the figure at first, but after squinting her eyes she saw…

"Azin" Elsa said in a quiet whisper.

When Azin got close enough, he wrapped her in a tight hug, which made Elsa (for the first time) feel suspicious. She thought that this was all part of his trap.

"Elsa, where have you been? I've been looking everywhere for you." Azin was holding her shoulders and looking at her examining her figure. Elsa's suspicion only grew. She raised an eyebrow at him, which made Azin recoil and take a few steps back.

"Elsa, are you okay?" Azin was taken aback by her actions. It's like she wasn't the Elsa she knew before. She only nodded.

"I see you have a new outfit" Elsa commented as emotionless as possible. Azin's heart constricted at her words; they were emotionless

"We should go look for the others" Elsa said with the same emotionless tone, which made Azin's heart constrict tighter. He felt an ache in his gut. It was like somebody punched him in his stomach.

_Why are you acting like this? _Azin asked in his mind.

She started walking, but she didn't wait for him. Elsa was walking like Azin wasn't even there.

Azin's heart constricted even more at the simple action.

_Maybe she's just not in the mood._

.

Azin was dead wrong about his theory. When they arrived, Anna hugged Elsa and she hugged her little sister back. She was smiling now; she was happy. They were eagerly chatting and talking about something that Azin couldn't hear. Anna and Rapunzel were eagerly pointing at him, so he assumed that they were talking about him.

Although, that wasn't the worst part; Elsa's smile was faltering the whole time. It was blissfully obvious that she was forcing a smile on her lips. She was absent-mindedly nodding at anything that Anna and Rapunzel would say.

Azin's heart constricted more and more at the sight of Elsa. It was like all his life force was being drained from him.

He hoped that this problem would end by sunset.

.

Elsa and Azin were now walking together in the hallway. Elsa's room was on the way to Azin's room; so they (mostly Elsa) had no choice, but to walk together. When they arrived at Elsa's door, she turned her back to him and began unlocking the door. Before she could enter, he spoke up.

"Elsa why are you acting like this? Did I do something wrong? Did I upset you in any way?" Azin asked. he desperately wanted to know why Elsa was acting like this.

"Do I need a reason for acting like this? You are in no position to be asking me these questions, especially in this manner" Elsa said icily, which made Azin recoil.

"I'm sorry I just…"

"You have no need to apologize because I assume that my debt is not repaid"

"What are you talking about?"

"you can stay here for as long as you think that we are indebted to you, but don't expect me to be your chaperon for all your little antics or a victim for all your traps" Elsa turned his back on Azin "go to sleep" Elsa closed the door. She didn't raise her voice, but her words were enough to take away half of his soul.

Azin's heart jumped to his throat and he was on the verge of tears. He felt like half of his soul was taken away from him. He felt like he lost something near and dear to him. He was fighting off his tears desperately trying to keep them at bay.

He literally fell to his knees in front of her door and he just let his tears fall.

_Why the hell are you crying? _His voice demanded.

Azin didn't respond; he was too busy breaking down into tears.

_For Pete's sake, Azin get a hold of yourself. _His voice yelled

Azin was in too much pain to pay any attention to his alter-ego. He felt like his heart has ruptured and he was now bleeding to death. Elsa's image was still engrained in his mind. She was emotionless and hollow when she faced him and alive and well when she faced her sister and friends.

_I never felt like this before in my life._ Azin thought, while he cried.

_You never fell in love before in your life._ His voice pointed out.

_I can't bear to see her act this way. _Azin admitted

_Then LEAVE. _His voice said as if it was so obvious it wasn't worth mentioning.

Azin thought about the idea and numerous questions popped up in his mind; could he really leave her behind, could he really forget about Elsa, could he go back to his old ways, could he live with only half of his soul, could he turn his back on the most memorable days of his life and….

_Can I live with this pain? _

_._

The next morning everybody was at the table chatting about Elsa's new look and yesterday. It wasn't until the guard burst through the door that they realized that …

"Azin is missing" the guard said.

The table engaged in a flurry of conversations and mixed up words until the king spoke up.

"Send a search team to find him" the king ordered. The guard saluted before disappearing into the hallway.

Meanwhile at the table, everyone, except Elsa, engaged in a flurry of conversations.

"Why would he suddenly leave?" Anna asked

"There's no reason for him to leave." Kristoff supported.

"Maybe he'll be back" Eugene comforted.

"We owe him so much" Rapunzel said.

Elsa remained quiet. She was pleased that Azin failed to pull the same trick on her. She knew better than to trust him right away. She was pleased that, like Hans, she was never going to see him again.

But on the back of her mind, something was telling her that she'll regret this more than she regretted shutting out Anna. In the back of her mind, something was telling her that this was a mistake, but Elsa didn't know the reason why.

_Maybe this is just a side-effect because I gave him some of my trust._ Elsa thought.

She was paying no attention to the part of her that said she was wrong. One thing is for certain..

"Azin is gone" Elsa whispered

.

Austeen was just about to close the tavern, when he saw someone familiar walk up behind him.

"If you're here to scare me; it's not going to work" Austeen said without turning around because he knew fully well who was behind him.

"Mind if I talk to you?"

The voice was very familiar, but the tone was not. The tone was so hollow and emotionless. He turned around to face him and his new outfit was barely visible in the moonlight, but that wasn't what caught Austeen's attention.

"Have you been crying?" Austeen said as if it was the most ridiculous thing that he's ever heard.

Azin didn't respond because of the lump in his throat. He has been crying all night actually. While he was packing his clothes and picking up everything that he needs, he was also crying. Azin had never cried so much before in his life.

"Let's go inside" Austeen said before he led him inside the tavern. On the way, he bumped in to (Austeen lost count) chairs and tables until he finally made it to the counter. He sat on one chair and Austeen went behind the bar mixing spirits with other spirits and he eventually poured the mixture into two glasses.

"Drink this, it might help" Austeen said and handed him one of the glasses. Azin emptied the glass with one gulp.

_Clank_

"Another" Azin said still emotionless. Austeen filled up his glass and he emptied in it almost instantly.

"You said you wanted to talk to me I assumed that you needed to be sober for that"

"Yes"

"What is it?" Austeen was worried now; he hasn't seen his friend like this before.

"I don't know where to start" Azin said, while he tried to arrange his thoughts that best he could.

"Why don't you start by telling me why you cried" Austeen suggested.

Azin felt a lump grow in his throat, which prevented him from speaking. Eventually, he managed to swallow the lump and he spoke in a tone that was still emotionless.

"Do you know the story of how the sisters of Arendelle grew up" Azin said looking distantly at the window.

Austeen nodded.

"Now I know how Anna felt like, 13 years ago"

"Why?"

"She just shut me out, Austeen" Azin's voice cracked as he said those words. "She didn't raise her voice, but her words alone were enough to make my heart constrict" Azin was fighting off his tears.

Austeen remained quiet.

"She shut me out" Azin said in a quiet whisper, while he looked at the horizon.

"Now, why don't you tell me why you're so affected by this?"

"Because I just can't stand the thought of her acting that way, especially towards me"

"Why? What is she to you?" Austeen asked feeling like a psychiatrist.

"She's special"

Austeen nodded.

"Which brings us back to my former question; why are you so affected?"

Azin gave the question some thought; why was he so affected?

"Let me rephrase the question; why does her opinion matter or why don't you want to lose her" Austeen asked seeing that he was confused.

Azin gave a sigh.

"Listen," Azin said seriously while he stood up.

"Oh here we go"

"When I was a boy, my powers terrified me, I was afraid that I would hurt someone. In my fear," Azin said.

"You locked yourself in you room" Austeen said predicting where he was going.

"My parents couldn't do anything for me, but they did try"

"Then one day, they died because of the plague" Austeen continued.

"At that time, I was all alone, I didn't have anyone anymore, and all I had left was a curse" Azin said in a whisper.

"One day, your master found you and he trained you how to use your powers until he died" Austeen continued because he heard this story before. "Your point is?" Austeen said getting impatient.

"She knows how I feel" Azin said looking at a window that gave a full view of the castle. "She knows how it felt like to be afraid."

Azin looked at him straight in the eye. "Austeen, for the first time in forever, I found someone that can relate with me"

Austeen looked at the window distantly. He knew that Azin was telling the truth, but at the same time he was telling a lie; he was telling the truth about how they're so much alike, but his reason was a lie because he didn't realize the he loved her yet.

"What do you plan to do?" Austeen asked

"I don't know"

Austeen, mentally, decided to give him some time to realize what he feels for Elsa. He couldn't simply tell Azin that he was in love; he had to figure it out on his own.

"Why do you think she shut you out?"

Azin truly didn't know why Elsa shut her out like that. He shrugged.

"Are you aware of prince Hans of the neighboring kingdom?"

Azin nodded.

"Are you aware of what he did? Or what he almost did?"

Again he nodded.

"Maybe she's afraid that you might do the same"

Azin was taken aback by his friend's accusation and he glared at him.

"I would never use her like that" Azin screeched in fury the floors began to petrify.

"What makes her so certain that you won't do the same thing?"

Azin fell speechless because it was true Elsa barely knew him. It's true that he revealed his powers, but other than that what else did she know? Elsa doubted him. This was his entire fault.

"The other day, an aged man came here and he offered a hefty amount of gold for anyone who could bring him the snow queen alive" Austeen admitted. Azin looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"No one wanted to take the job, especially when they found out that you were guarding her" Austeen continued.

Azin listened intently trying to put two and two together. He was trying to see where his friend was going with this story.

"Except for four cloaked figures"

Azin's eyes grew wide and he began to fear the worst. If they really where here, then Elsa was in grave danger.

"I think they may have something to do with the queen's character change" Austeen said and he saw the floor start to petrify and crack. "Before you go charging off, keep in mind that Jayce needs a large amount of time to plant any seed of doubt to anyone with complete trust"

Azin realized that it was still his fault. If Elsa did trust him well enough, then Jayce wouldn't have been able to turn her head around. This was his entire fault.

"You know what that means don't you?"

"She doesn't trust me enough"

"Jayce wouldn't have been able to change her if she trusted you enough and if you only told her more, then, she would have trusted you" Austeen said as-a-matter-of-factly. "No matter how you look at the situation; it's still your fault"

Azin was on the verge of tears, but he managed to speak.

"What do you suggest I do?"

.

.

**Confused? Feel free to send me a PM and I'll to answer your questions without spoiling the plot.**

**This is probably the heaviest chapter that I've written so far, but I don't regret writing it because it occurred to me that Azin could be pulling a HANS so I wanted to write a chapter that shows Elsa's suspicion.**

**To answer the question who this Jayce is, he was the man that Elsa met in the café.**

**Anyways, please leave a review and feel free to follow/favorite my little story.**

**Skullcandyklive-until next time**


	13. Chapter 12

**Welcome to chapter 12**

**Okay, so this is the chapter where I fix things because of two reasons; I can't stand to write about them mad at each other and I have a different plot twist in mind that involves a certain girl from Azin's past.**

**Let the games begin.**

**.**

**.**

"Prove it to her" Austeen said, while pouring another liquid into his own glass "prove to her that you're not pulling a Hans" Azin was lost in thought he was thinking of many different ways on how to show Elsa that she can trust him.

"Thanks Austeen, you really are a true friend"

"No problem" Austeen said, while waving a hand in the air like it was nothing "it's what we bartenders do" Azin chuckled at his remark.

He walked out of the bar heading for a place that he hasn't seen in what felt like ages; his home in the woods.

.

He was in the forest now and even though he was alone; he felt that something or someone was watching him. His playful mood returned.

"You used to be stealthier than this, Maria" Azin said out loud with his coy and playful tone. He wasn't the Azin that fell to his knees before; he was the Azin from two days ago. Once Azin said those words, a girl that was slightly shorter than him dropped from a tree that was in front of him. She was wearing a cloak and the hood was brought up.

"You didn't used to be so soft, Azin" the girl called Maria answered before she brought down her hood. Maria had white skin and brown hair that was cut short. She had hazelnut eyes and a fit body and from one look at her you could tell that she was appealing to most men. He actually winced at her words, but he didn't let this show.

"I missed you" Maria said before wrapping her arms around him. The gesture, honestly, made Azin want to empty the contents of his stomach. She was appealing, but Azin had no respect for girls that practically prostitute themselves.

"That makes one of us" Azin said with a smirk. Maria huffed before taking off her arms.

"You're still the same" She put her hands on her waist. "You still prefer to hide what you feel" Maria gestured to all of him. She had a craving gleam in her eyes. She looked like she wanted to take him home right then and there.

_Ugh. How did you put up with that? _His voice said.

_What makes you think I did?_

_Hmm. Point taken, now what's your plan? _His voice said.

_Hook, line and sinker_

_Now, that's the Azin I know._

Azin just realized how pathetic he was crying over the queen. He missed playing his mind games at people. He realized that he became an entirely different person these past two days. Nevertheless, he still cared about the queen.

"I could say the same to you" Azin said coyly "You still prefer to throw yourself at men" Azin said pointedly, which made Maria bite her lips seductively.

"I don't throw myself at just any man" Maria pointed out before removing her cloak. She was wearing a tight outfit that covered her body, but it hugged her figure completely nonetheless. She was walking to him slowly. "You're smitten by me as always" Maria said wrapping her arms around his neck. Azin didn't move a muscle neither did he make a move to provoke her.

"Smitten? I prefer plagued" Azin answered teasingly with a smirk that made Maria gasp, retreat her hands and take on an expression of mock hurt.

"Azin, you wound me" Maria said with a pout and placed the back of her hand on top of her forehead; taking on the look of a damsel in distress.

"You're no damsel in distress, we both know that" Azin said with the same playful smirk. He knew Maria all too well considering that they shared a past.

"You know me well, but I'm not surprised we used to date back then" Maria said seductively, ditching the damsel in distress position. This was the Maria that Azin knew now; Seductive, beautiful, and formidable.

"Dating? Was that what we were doing back then" Azin said in mock disbelief "is that what you call attempting to seduce me and practically clawing at my better judgment" Azin said with the same in-your-face tone.

"You know, you enjoyed our little escapades" Maria said with an in-your-face smile, but Azin could feel that she was getting frustrated.

"I still have nightmares about them" Azin said playfully. There was nothing he enjoyed more than making girls like Maria frustrated. Azin saw Maria grind her teeth together.

"You have a little bit of frustration on your lower lip" Azin pointed out with the same in-your-face tone.

Maria screeched before she lunged at him with her twin daggers that were coated with a purple liquid. Azin easily blocked her attacks by forming a stone shield out of thin air with both his hands. No matter what angle Maria struck at Azin, a stone shield would quickly form and disappear.

"You're getting slow, Maria" Azin said as he watched Maria come at him from all angles.

After toying with her, Azin formed to large stone hands from behind him and made the stone hands grab Marias by her hands. Maria was suspended up in the air by the stone hands. The hands had cracks in them and the yellow glow is directly visible from these cracks. She appeared to be trapped, but Azin didn't take any chances

"You're no good, when you're frustrated" Azin said casually as if he was talking about the weather.

"You never used to do this to me" Maria pouted, batted her eyelashes together, and took on a look of hurt. She was struggling and making sounds of pain and grunting. Azin knew that this is what made her formidable back in the day; her looks. She could easily melt the will of any man or soldier when she had that look, even Azin fell for it once, but right now it was doing nothing (I think you all know the reason why). This was her basic tactic, when she was trapped; to make the trapper take pity on her.

"You were more attractive back then" Azin said with his in-your-face tone. Maria was still maintaining the same look, but Azin could tell that he had offended her.

"Have I lost my touch on you, Azin?" Maria said with a voice that was obviously pained, but Azin assumed that it was all an act.

"You can't lose what you never had" Azin said casually.

"Or have you found someone to take my place?" Maria looked at him eye to eye with a pained expression, he saw her expression, but he paid no attention to it.

Azin's eyes grew wide at what he heard. Had they really found out about Elsa? He momentarily lost his playfulness and coyness. She didn't feel pity for her, because that would be a great mistake.

In many ways, Maria was like a cute little garden snake; she looks harmless at first, but once you take pity on her, your fate is set. She used this tactic in many situations, usually it's when she's caught or trapped.

"That's typical, looking for a girl that is more like you" Maria said in the same tone. "But I have to admit, you're living the good life Azin; being the bodyguard of the snow queen." Maria said with a heart-breaking tone. Azin was actually starting to feel pity for her, so he vigorously shook his head.

_Don't fall for it, Azin that tone isn't real, she's faking it_. He thought.

Azin managed to compose his emotions; he couldn't afford to fall for Maria's mind tricks. He couldn't afford to fall for Maria, period.

"Jealousy will get you nowhere, Maria" Azin said as mockingly as he could manage, but Maria just smiled; a pained smile.

_Why is she looking at me like that? It's got to be a trap. _

"I suppose not" Maria said admittedly with the same smile "But I would keep my eye on her if I were you" Maria managed to get out of the stone hand's grip and run towards him. She was now in front of Azin.

Maria kissed him on the cheek.

"I'll be back for you"

Maria disappeared into the shadows after stealing a kiss from Azin. Azin would have given chase, but Maria knew better than to go after him alone; she would've brought the others.

_Well that didn't go as planned. _Azin thought

_Really? I thought it went well. _His voice said

_Letting her steal a kiss from me wasn't part of my plan. _

_It's your fault you loosened your grip. _His voice pointed out.

_I didn't do anything; I don't even know how she got out._

_Either she became craftier or you just lost your edge_

_It doesn't matter because something tells me we haven't seen the last of her._

Azin continued further into the woods until he spotted an old stone cave where he used to hide and where Maria found him. He shook his head for thinking about the memory. He went in and got comfortable before eventually dozing off into a deep slumber.

.

"I'm worried about Elsa" Anna admitted to Rapunzel. Elsa hasn't been herself; she put on her queen mode every time she mentioned Azin.

"I know I'm starting to worry about her too" Rapunzel said. They were sitting in a bench in the castle courtyard. They were talking about where Azin could be earlier this morning, but Elsa remained quiet the whole time. "We should talk to her"

"Already tried that"

"What'd she say?"

Anna took a pained expression "She said that it's for our own good" Anna whispered hoping that she would barely understand, but Rapunzel understood everything.

"What is she talking about?" Rapunzel exclaimed. She stood up abruptly, like invisible strings had pulled her to her feet. Before Anna could respond, Rapunzel pulled her by the hand and immediately came running to Elsa's room.

Once they were in front of it, neither one made a move to open the door.

"Okay, here we are, we're going to ask Elsa about what she said earlier and we're going to contradict her" Rapunzel explained going over what she planned. She was mainly pleased that she planned so much information ahead of time.

"Right, and after we convince her we go find Azin" Anna continued jumping up to get ready.

"Alright" Rapunzel said smiling "Now go"

"I thought you were the one who was going to go." Anna looked at her with disbelief.

"I'm the one who thought of the plan" Rapunzel pointed out.

"Yeah, but you're the one who brought me here" Anna said disbelievingly

"You can do it; all you have to do is open the door" Rapunzel encouraged her, while slightly pushing her towards the door.

"I couldn't get her to open a door for 13 years" Anna pointed out.

"The past is in the past"

"But you haven't talked to her, yet so she'll be more willing to talk to you" Anna said, while reversing her position and putting Rapunzel in front.

"But you're her little sister"

"So are you"

"Okay, we'll do it together" Rapunzel suggested. They were really getting nowhere with their argument. Anna nodded.

"We'll knock on three" Anna said and raised three fingers. Rapunzel nodded.

"One"

"Two"

"thr-"

"It's open Anna and Rapunzel" There came Elsa's reply from the other side of the door. The two girls froze, looking at each other.

"How did she" Rapunzel started, but Anna shrugged as a way to say that she didn't know. They opened the door and they saw Elsa sitting on her desk reading a book.

"Hi Elsa" Anna said.

"Hello" Elsa said and greeted her with a smile. "I assume you're not here just to say hi" Elsa said casually.

Anna blushed.

"We just wanted to know, why you're not the least bit concerned about where Azin could be" Rapunzel said wringing her hands together.

Elsa closed her book and looked at them with a smile.

"I just realized something about him lately" Elsa said distantly looking at the window.

"Well, what is it?" Anna asked.

"We don't know him as well as we think we do"

"What do you mean?" Rapunzel asked. She was bemused.

"Think about it, aside from his name what else do you know about him?" Elsa asked them.

Rapunzel and Anna opened and closed their mouths a few times; Elsa did have a point they barely knew anything about him. They stayed like that for a few minutes before Anna spoke up.

"Elsa, I know we can trust him" Anna reasoned "why else would he risk his life to save us"

"That's exactly why he did that Anna, to earn our trust you know Hans did the same thing a few days ago; going up against marshmallow" Elsa said evenly.

"Elsa, you don't know that for sure" Rapunzel was the one who spoke up next.

"What make you so sure that we can't trust him" Anna said trying to comfort her sister.

"Anna, you know better than to trust someone you just met" Elsa said; pointing out a memory of a certain red-haired prince. Anna winced at the reminder. "Azin is doing the same thing that he did; he's charming me into giving him my trust" Elsa said and she noted that her voice slight broke. "And he'll betray us when we least expect it."

"Elsa, this is different." Anna said as she started to comfort her sister.

"How?"

"Because I know that he's sincere" Anna told her. Elsa just looked at her with a raised eyebrow, which made Anna chuckle. It's like she was laughing at a joke that only she knew.

"You should have seen his face, when he realized that you were missing" Rapunzel said, remembering the cracking and petrifying floor and Azin in the epicenter.

Elsa felt the doubt she had for Azin dissipate slightly.

"His face may as well be an act to fool all of you"

"No it's not; he was terrified and I could feel it" Rapunzel said.

"Azin may have not told you everything about his past, but you should give him time" Anna comforted.

"One's past isn't something that you can just share with other people instantly; you know that better than anyone" Rapunzel pointed out. Elsa remembered her past and it was definitely something she couldn't just share with anyone.

"Do you remember how hard it was you to tell us about your past with Anna?" Rapunzel asked with a growing smile on her face, because she knew that they were winning the argument. Elsa nodded.

"Well maybe Azin's past is the same" Anna reasoned.

At that point, all of Elsa's doubt vanished. She felt like all she did to Azin was wrong and it was a sif an invisible weight was lifted. She immediately felt a pang of regret because of the way he treated Azin. She really couldn't blame Azin for not sharing his past with her. He probably experienced something in his past that he doesn't want to share. Elsa let a smile grace her lips and that smile was mirrored on Rapunzel and Anna's faces.

"I can't believe I lost an argument to my two little sisters" Elsa said exasperatingly. Rapunzel and Anna laughed out loud.

"It was bound to happen someday" Anna said through her fits of laughter.

"We should go looking for Azin" Rapunzel said and Elsa (ironically) froze.

"What's wrong" they asked.

"I don't think I can face him yet." Elsa admitted.

"Why?"

Elsa shook her head and smiled at them.

"It's nothing, let's just have some fun first, just in case he decides to come back on his own" Elsa told them and their eyes grew wide.

_At least their attitudes haven't changed_. Elsa thought. She might have lost an argument to them, and they may not be 4-year-olds anymore, but in some ways they were still Elsa's little sisters. She felt her heart turn over in compassion for her two little sisters.

"Snowball fight?" Anna and Rapunzel asked.

Elsa nodded, but she was actually deep in thought about something that had just presented itself recently; how is she going to make it up to Azin?

.

Azin was pacing back-and-forth outside the cave. He was thinking of a way to make Elsa trust her again and so far no ideas were coming to mind. If some ideas did come out his alter-ego would easily point out the flaws in his ideas.

_Let's see, she's acting like this because she feels that she can't trust me. _Azin thought.

_What if I, tell her about my past? _Azin thought.

_I'm sure telling her what you used to be is the perfect solution. _His voice said sarcastically.

_What if I tell her about Maria_? Azin thought.

_You want to tell Elsa about your ex? _His voice said with thick derision.

_What_ _if I tell everyone about my powers? _Azin thought

_It's a start, what else? _

_No response._

_You don't expect her to trust you again just because you showed all of them your powers right? _

_No response._

His voice sighed. _Why don't you do the opposite of what this Hans did?_

_What do you mean? _Azin thought, bemused

_She's acting like this because you remind her too much of Hans; do the opposite of what Hans was doing._

Azin thought about the idea for a minute and it was actually a good idea, but how can he treat Elsa in the opposite of Hans.

_Do the exact opposite of what you used to do. _His voice said like it was the plainly obvious.

_Treat her like Maria? _Azin thought the idea was the most ridiculous thing he has ever heard.

_Minus the insults and taunts; treat her with friendly and playful gestures and try not to be too romantic._

Azin had to admit it; his voice was a great expert at these problems. His alter-ego isn't just a violent trouble maker after all; he was a good problem solver too.

_That's a great idea. _

_Naturally_

Azin sighed because some things will never change and one of those things is the fact that his alter-ego was boastful. He was going to reveal his powers and he knew the perfect way to do it.

.

Elsa was getting anxious because Azin hasn't returned yet. She was standing in the middle of the (frozen) castle courtyard. She has made the castle courtyard into a snowball battleground earlier and they were currently having a snowball fight.

Elsa was deep in thought about the things that happened and asking herself questions like; What made her suspicious, what made her think that he was pulling a Hans and How is Azin going to react. She could only answer the first two questions.

_I barely knew anything about his past and he was just so romantic like Hans. _Elsa answered herself. She was ashamed that she thought so badly about Azin, when all he wanted to was to protect her and be around her.

_I'm such a terrible person. _Elsa thought.

She was brought back from her thoughts when she felt a snowball hit her in the back of her head, by the way it was thrown she knew that it was friendly and the type that wanted to challenge the snow queen. She formed a perfect snowball in her hands, she was about to throw it, but when she turned and saw who threw the snowball she (ironically) froze.

"Azin?"

.

.

**And with this chapter already being more than 3000 words I am going to end it here.**

**Please leave a review and feel free to follow/favorite my little story.**

**Skullcandyklive – until next time**


End file.
